Tu as le choix Arc Deuxième
by Shangreela
Summary: UPDATE ! Suite de Tu as le choix Arc premier. Toujours pareil, sauf que maintenant j'ai un scénar, et ça me pourrit mon inspi lol Reviews acceptées avecc joie, bonheur, extase, plaisir, concupiscence pour certains...
1. Seigneur, protège nous du mal

Koukouuuuuuuu !!

Voilà le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de _Tu as le choix_ !! J'espère que ma décision vous convient ( de toute façon, pardonnez-moi, mais si elle ne vous convient pas, tout est déjà fait pour respecter mon découpage, donc c'est trop tard ! Gomen ne )

Un chapitre assez court pour nous remettre dans le bain après cette longue pause… mais la suite rapidement après donc ne vous inquiétez pas !!

Encore merci d'avoir réclamé une suite !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tu as le choix**

ARC DEUXIEME

* * *

« **NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!**

Duo se redressa dans son lit, les pupilles dilatées. Il referma les yeux d'un air épuisé, et respira rapidement pendant plusieurs minutes. Sa poitrine se soulevait vite sous son grand tee-shirt gris clair. Il pressa une main sur son cœur, là où il avait eu mal, si mal que ça l'avait réveillé.

_**Oh Seigneur… Ce rêve… ! Ce cauchemar, plutôt… Il était affreux ! Comment je peux rêver que mes amis passent par la fenêtre de l'hôpital ?!?? **_

Sa respiration se calmait lentement, mais son esprit lui, tremblait presque perceptiblement dans son corps. Il avait tellement peur… tellement peur qu'Heero s'en prît à ceux qu'il aimait, alors qu'ils étaient, là, plus faibles que jamais… ! Wufei ne réfléchissait carrément plus, Quatre était vulnérable envers le brun à cause de son empathie et n'était réveillé que de l'après-midi même, et Sally toujours inconsciente.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa la lune claire, lumineuse. La nuit était sombre mais illuminée par l'astre qui diffusait sa lumière laiteuse jusqu'à ses iris améthystes. Dans les pupilles sombres et les iris clairs, l'on voyait une sphère imparfaite, blanche et lumineuse. Son visage tendu vers le ciel, Duo s'assit entre ses genoux sur le lit.

La lune l'avait toujours attiré… toujours apaisé… Avait toujours eu cet étrange pouvoir sur lui, ce contrôle. Certains dorment mal à la Pleine Lune. Lui écrasait comme une masse. Dans la rue, elle était à la fois ennemie et amie. Ennemie car elle dévoilait ce qui était caché, amie de par cette même raison. Lui avait su en faire une amie. Une amie. Nombre de fois où il avait pu tuer son agresseur avant que celui-ci ne le tuât ou violât… Il aimait à penser que, du haut de son infini balisé de merveilleuses galaxies, le Grand Œil du Ciel se penchait sur lui et accordait importance à sa petite existence. Cette attention-là lui suffisait amplement pour ne jamais perdre espérance. Et maintenant que tout le monde semblait se l'arracher, il avait envie de sombrer dans le désespoir le plus total. Être convoité et ligne de mire d'une personne voulait-il dire n'être qu'une vague bête de foire à attraper pare tous les moyens… ? Il savait que Quatre, Wufei et Sally l'aimaient, et lui les aimaient. Mais les aimer comprenait-il les faire souffrir ? Les laisser se faire agresser et quasi tuer par un fou furieux qui, visiblement, le voulait, lui… ?!

Il se frotta le visage des deux mains, fort, et soupira longuement. Il resta un instant ainsi, le visage enfoui dans l'espace chaud et réconfortant de ses mains, isolé du monde. Jouer l'autruche faisait parfois tellement de bien… ! Lorsqu'il releva sa tête aux cheveux défaits et échappés de leur habituel carcan natté, ses lèvres étaient rougies, et son visage, décidé.

Il libéra ses jambes, se leva, envoya bouler short et sweat. Il piocha des vêtements au hasard dans son armoire, les revêtit rapidement, et sans s'embêter à prendre les escaliers, sauta par la fenêtre, ses cheveux maintenant entièrement libérés volant derrière lui comme une traînée majestueuse.

* * *

Il marchait résolument, son esprit ne lâchant pas son but une seule seconde. Il n'était pas sûr d'y aller s'il ne se cramponnait pas qu'à ça durant la trajet. Il habitait assez loin du bâtiment, mais n'en avait que faire. Ses vêtements le protégeaient du froid, et il ne remarquait même pas la fraîcheur de la nuit.

* * *

Les lampadaires dispensaient leur lumière crue en gros ronds jaunâtres sur le ciment des trottoirs et le goudron de la chaussée. Il paraissait créature irréelle lorsqu'il passait sous l'un d'eux, lui, ange déchu tombé du Ciel en cette ville si peu vivante.

Lui, rouge et noir, son corps mince se mouvant presque calmement vers l'endroit de son salut, ses cheveux flottant autour de lui en rythme avec ses pas mesurés et cadencés, vers là où enfin il pourrait arrêter de sentir cette sensation malsaine au fond de lui, comme de la joie, de la peur, de la douleur, une envie de faire souffrir et de souffrir, Sang et Ténèbres, rigoureusement semblables aux premiers et aux derniers, une envie de sang et de désespoir, auréole d'or d'un démon aux dents ensanglantées, aux ailes d'une blancheur immaculée, Vie et Mort.

Lui…

Duo Maxwell.

* * *

Il ne croisa que quelques personnes sur son chemin, guère plus de sept ou huit. Il habitait pourtant à l'opposé de là où il voulait aller, pourtant… Il n'en avait cure, ne remarquait même pas qu'il tournait, marchait, respirait, avançait.

Sous la lune lumineuse – alliée ou ennemie ? – son corps contrôlait et son esprit ne fonctionnait plus.

* * *

Il ne réalisa même pas avoir parcouru toute la ville pour arriver ici. Et maintenant qu'il se tenait devant les portes closes, maintenant que son esprit logique et réfléchi avait remplacé son corps instinctif, il se tenait comme un con devant.

_**Je fais quoi, maintenant ? **_

La vérité étant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il allait faire une fois arrivé ici. Il y était, et voilà. Finalement, ne sachant comment s'occuper ou comment faire disparaître cette oppression bizarre qu'il sentait sur ses oreilles – comme un épais voile l'assourdissant alors qu'il n'y avait personne avec lui – sur les parois de son crâne – comme si l'air se rassemblait pour appuyer sur SON crâne – et son estomac – comme s'il avait trop mangé trop épicé – il commença à faire le tour du complexe médical. Piétinant sans les voir les fleurs fermées pour la nuit, gravissant et descendant les petits escaliers de six ou huit marches, les rambardes pour les fauteuils des convalescents…

Il arriva enfin du côté de la chambre de ses amis.

A cet endroit, l'herbe scintillait, visiblement humide de rosée. Mains dans les poches, son corps et son esprit partageant le contrôle, il se dirigea droit sous la fenêtre 444. Il ne voyait pas plus loin que ses pieds malgré la lune, l'hôpital n'étant pas illuminé – cela aurait nuit au sommeil des pensionnaires – et sursauta lorsqu'il marcha sur quelque chose de mou mais résistant.

Qui n'était définitivement pas de l'herbe.

Il baissa les yeux.

* * *

« **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!**

* * *

Un cri interrompit ses pensées obscures.

Un cri venant de dehors.

Aussitôt, il posa son café – ou plutôt, écrasa sa tasse sur le comptoir – et se précipita dehors. Il fit le tour du bâtiment en courant, regardant frénétiquement de tous côtés, cherchant qui – quoi ? – avait pu pousser un tel cri.

Devant lui résonna bientôt des pleurs convulsifs, et il ralentit, pour marcher rapidement, ses pas froissant l'herbe crissante – _crissante_ ?!?!?

Il finit par discerner une petite forme devant lui, et c'était d'elle que provenaient les pleurs – donc, sûrement le cri.

_**Petite ? Elle n'est peut-être pas haute, mais elle est loin d'être petite ! On pourrait mettre les quatre de ce matin dedans ! **_

Il s'avança un peu, doucement.

« Hum, excusez-moi… ?

Les pleurs ne cessèrent pas, comme si son appel avait été non entendu…

Il se rapprocha encore, maudissant l'obscurité l'empêchant de voir son interlocuteur.

_**Mais j'ai une lampe de poche sur moi, qu'est-ce que ch'uis bête !!**_

Il sortit la lampe, la secoua puis l'alluma, dirigeant le faisceau sur la forme sanglotante devant lui.

« Oh mon Dieu… !!

Le boîtier de la lampe explosa quand l'objet rencontra l'herbe semée d'éclats de verre blindé ; la pile vola dans les airs, et la lumière s'éteignit.

Seule vision persistant devant les yeux aveugles du barman, celle de Duo sanglotant convulsivement en étreignant un Wufei inerte, ensanglanté, ses cheveux noirs jais encroûtés de sang coagulé tombant sur la poitrine transpercée de part en part de Quatre, tout aussi immobile, les cheveux miel du pleureur couvrant un pied à la cheville trop fine pour un garçon.

Wufei, inerte ; Quatre, immobile ; Sally, figée.

Inanimés.

Sans vies.

Morts.

Tous les trois.

_**Seigneur…

* * *

**_

_**Seigneur, protège-nous du Mal…

* * *

**_

_Tzuzuku…

* * *

_

Et voilààààà… !! Un chapitre très noir, très dur… je ne sais pas si vous le ressentez comme ça, mais moi si, nah ! lol…

Des reviews ? Le style vous plaît toujours ?

Bisouuuuuuus !!!

Shin' 1x2


	2. Les larmes du tueur

LO tout le monde !!! Voici donc les deux premiers chapitres du deuxième arc de Talc ! Que cela passe vite, lol ! Après un premier chap ( qui peut servir de prologue ) assez noir pour nous remettre bien dans le bain, nous aurons comme plat de résistance un deuxième qui suit la lignée – ça veut dire que ça s'arrange pas niveau gorrismitude ( jdr mon nouveau mot !! )

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Tu as le choix**

ARC DEUXIEME

**

* * *

**

Le blond fut paralysé pendant plusieurs minutes, ses yeux aveugles restant fixés sur la scène imprimée sur sa rétine. Le sang… la mort…. Les corps…

Seigneur…

Puis enfin il put bouger, et courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à l'accueil, s'emmêlant les pieds dans les fleurs, glissant dans l'herbe, trébuchant dans les escaliers et les rampes. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur les portes à double battant puis se précipita sur le standard de la standardiste. Il appuya sur le bouton et hurla dedans.

« NOIN !!! URGENCE SOUS LA CHAMBRE 444 !!! LES OCCUPANTS SONT PASSES PAR LA FENÊTRE ET SONT… IL… ELLLE… ILS… J'CROIS QU'ILS SONT MORTS !!

Son doigt lâcha le bouton, coupant la communication. Ayant fait ça, il ne savait plus… comment se comporter… que faire… que dire… où aller… Son esprit bloquait sur la vision sordide et sinistre de ces trois corps morts enchevêtrés sous un natté sanglotant et marmonnant.

Il voulait du danger, il allait en avoir…

* * *

« Oh mon Dieu… C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute… J'ai pas su les protéger, j'aurais dû rester avec vous, vous protéger, le tuer pour qu'il ne vous touche pas, le tuer pour qu'il ne vous fasse pas souffrir, pour qu'il ne vous utilise pas, pour qu'… ! Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi, je suis si désolé, je vous aime, me laissez pas !! J'ai besoin de vous, je vous en supplie, je vous protègerai mieux, je vous en supplie, je… ! Wufei, Quatre, Sally, j'vous en conjure me quittez pas… !! J'ai besoin de vous, je… vous aime, je… 

- Duo…

- Pourrai pas tenir sans vous, je peux plus vivre sans vous, j'vous en supplie, c'est pas p…

- …uo… !

- HHH ??

Le jeune homme se releva un peu, les larmes dévalant son visage.

« Wufei… ?!

Le garçon le regardait entre ses cils, les paupières à peine surélevées.

« Wufei !! Tu n'es pas mort !! Tu

- 'u… y es… pou'… rien… ! C'est pas… ta… fau-aute.

- C'était _Lui_, Wufei ?

- Oui… Je crois…

- Tu vas t'en sortir, Wufei… murmura Duo en repoussant délicatement les cheveux noir d'encre. Et je te protègerai mieux… Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets !! répète-t-il en embrassant le front ensanglanté du garçon.

- Ecartez-vous !!

Duo fut repoussé sans douceur, et tomba sur le bout de sa natte, ses cheveux tirant sur son crâne. Il se retrouva allongé sur les bouts de verres, la tête au ciel, coincé dans sa position, ne songeant même pas à essayer d'en changer. Au-dessus de lui, les étoiles brillaient. Yeux lumineux d'un dieu cruel qui s'amusait depuis quelque temps avec ses sentiments, sa vie, leurs vies.

Pourquoi tout ceux auxquels il tenait lui étaient un jour, irrémédiablement ?!? Tous ses frères et sœurs… Puis ses parents… POURQUOI ?!?!?

Un sanglot étouffé lui monta à la gorge.

Pourquoi tous ceux qu'il aimait mourraient-ils un jour ou l'autre par sa faute ?

Il crispa sa main sur l'herbe, et ressentit de vifs picotis dans sa paume. A moitié indifférent à la douleur – rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal que de voir ces trois corps sanglants s'épuisant peu à peu du liquide vital – il leva la main jusqu'à l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Sous l'éclat de la lune, les éclats de verre incrustés dans sa chair brillèrent. Il les fixa un instant, comme sans les voir. Comment de si petits bouts de matière pouvaient-ils faire tant de ravages ? Comment quelque chose de si beau que ce verre transparent pouvait tuer et amputer ?

Il releva lentement la tête vers les étoiles. Là haut, reflétant en milles rayons la lumière dénonciatrice de la Lune, les restes de verre brisé le narguaient, solidement accrochés au contours de la fenêtre béante.

_**C'était du verre blindé…**_

Cette constatation ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Son cœur venait de mourir. Ne subsistait plus que la partie froide et indifférente, celle qui faisait vivre son corps et mourir son âme.

* * *

Zechs assistait à la scène avec des yeux vides. Sa tête résonnait encore de la vision d'horreur, Duo sanglotant éperdument sur les corps sans vie de ses trois jeunes compagnons. 

Quatre qui se remettait à peine et avait annoncé clairement être prêt à mourir pour Duo…

_**S'il avait su que sa promesse l'engageait pleinement, l'aurait-il faite ?! **_

Wufei qui, quelques heures encore lui faisait des couettes, cette même coiffure qu'il gardait encore, parce que c'était Wufei, parce c'était sincère, et qu'en quelque sorte, c'était le plus cadeau qu'il eût jamais reçu – l'innocence d'un cœur – et Sally…

Sally qui se régénérait lentement, Sally dont le corps était à son maximum pour la soigner et le faire vivre…

Ses iris aveugles le brûlèrent. Fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément l'air qui lui parut glacé comme la banquise et poignarda ses poumons – la douleur n'était rien face à l'horreur – il leva lentement la tête au ciel. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le ciel sombre illuminé de ces protectrices célestes se refléta dans ses océans anormalement assombris et orageux. Il savait sans le voir que l'astre lunaire trouvait sa jumelle dans les lambeaux de vitre accrochés aux montants de la grande fenêtre.

_**Le verre blindé a volé en éclats… Et je n'ai rien entendu… **_

Ses yeux parcoururent les étoiles infiniment loin pour ensuite tomber sur celles, moindres, nimbant l'herbe courte d'un pâle éclat.

_**Rien vu…**_

Dire qu'il était à côté et qu'il n'avait rien entendu… S'il avait réagi, peut-être ces étudiants ne seraient pas quasi-morts à cette heure-ci !!

_**Seigneur, c'est de ma faute…**_

S'il avait réagi…

_**C'est de ma faute !!

* * *

**_

Duo enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les bouts de verre lui écorchant la peau, parcourant sa peau si pâle à la lueur de la Lune, de traînées d'un rouge brillant. L'éclat du liquide trouvait échos dans celui du liquide imbibant par force patience l'herbe bientôt rouge. Il frotta les mains sur son visage, la douleur l'informant qu'il n'était pas mort. Son cœur ne battait plus réellement, mais il vivait toujours.

Si seulement il ne les avait pas rencontrés… aimés… S'il s'était éloigné avant qu'Heero ne passât à l'action…

_**Heero…**_

Soudain le désespoir se transforma en haine. S'il avait lui-même sa part de responsabilité dans ce drame, Heero n'était pas en reste ! Le brun avait passé son temps depuis quelques mois à le menacer, à tenter de l'atteindre et le toucher. Ils en avaient tous fait le sacrifice.

Quatre lui avait promis avec le cœur de le protéger tant qu'il pourrait, et il venait de se sacrifier alors qu'il sortait à peine du coma.

Il savait que Wufei et Sally aussi n'hésiteraient pas à se battre pour lui le cas échéant. Les Chinois ne montraient pas beaucoup leur affection, mais si Wufei restait avec lui malgré leurs prises de bec continuelles, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui avait d'ailleurs avoué quelques jours avant seulement. Et Sally tenait à eux comme à sa propre famille, tous le savaient à cause d'une courte dépression lors de la mort de son dernier oncle paternel, auquel elle était très liée.

Et Heero lui avait _tout_ pris.

* * *

Un nœud de culpabilité l'étouffa brutalement. Il aurait voulu se tuer. Expier sa faute par la mort, pour celles de ces trois adolescents en apparence si forts mais pourtant tellement fragiles. 

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume lorsqu'il serra le poing. Dieu qu'il s'en voulait… ! Tout ça à cause de lui, à cause de son inattention, de son nombrilisme. Il n'avait pas su protéger ceux qui pourraient être les fils qu'il rêvait d'avoir sans pouvoir.

_**Oh Duo pardonne-moi… !**_

Pauvre Duo… Lui qui, la veille à peine, refusait de tous les mettre en danger… refusait de les exposer à un certain « Heero »…

_**Seigneur… ce Heero doit être diablement fort ! Même un bœuf ne pourrait pas briser cette épaisseur de vitre ! C'est quasiment indestructible… **_

Il savait maintenant que la peur du natté n'était pas jouée, et que Quatre était courageux. Il réalisait enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples adolescents sans histoire. Ils étaient exceptionnels. Et maintenant… Les principaux protecteurs du plus puissant – apparemment, c'était Duo qu'Heero voulait – étant morts par sa faute, il ne voyait pour se racheter un minimum que protéger Duo du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce ne serait pas grand-chose, mais toujours mieux que rien tout de même…

Son visage perdu retrouva un peu de sérénité. Il avait maintenant un répère, un but. Quelque chose à quoi se tenir, qui l'aiderait à ne pas perdre pied. Maintenant, restait à donner à Duo l'envie de vivre. Car sinon, son but mais aussi les sacrifices de ces trois vies auront été entièrement vains.

* * *

Il sentait de l'agitation autour de lui – Noin dirigeait les infirmiers et médecins d'une poigne de fer – mais ne réalisait pas trop. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la voûte céleste illuminés devant lui, son esprit, focusé sur la haine qu'il nourrissait envers Heero. C'était maintenant la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied. 

Puis une main se posa sur son épaule, et ses yeux aveugles se centrèrent sur une silhouette vague.

« Je suis désolé, Duo, c'est entièrement ma faute…

Il cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vue sur l'homme – la voix n'était absolument pas féminine – qui s'adressait à lui. Seuls deux points bleus intenses se firent nets.

« Pardonne-moi Duo, c'est ma faute…

Yeux bleus…

Responsabilité de crime…

« C'est moi qui les ai tués…

Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour.

« ESPECE D'ORDURE !!

* * *

Le natté se jeta telle une furie sur le garçon en face de lui, frappant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de lui. Il les avait tous tuées et il OSAIT s'adresser à lui avec autant de _regrets_ dans la voix ?!? Lui demander pardon pour ce crime prémédité, voulu et agencé de main de maître d'échec ?!? Qu'il aille pourrir en Enfer, ce chien ! 

« ENFOIRE… !!!

Il frappait et frappait encore, et ne s'étonna pas du manque de réaction de sa « victime », entièrement perdu dans sa haine.

« T'AVAIS PAS L'DROIT D'Y TOUCHER J'TE L'AVAIS INTERDIT ESPECE

Il voulait faire mal à Heero comme Heero lui avait fait mal ! Qu'il sache ce qu'était la vraie douleur. Qu'il souffrît et demandât grâce, qu'il le suppliât de l'achever – ce qu'il ferait avec magnanimité.

« DE SALAUD J'VAIS T'CREVER, FUCKING BASTARD !! I'LL KILL YOU !!! _I WILL_ _KILL_ _YOU_ !!!

Soudain d'autres cris que les siens résonnèrent et on l'empêcha de bouger, plusieurs étreintes se refermant autour de lui pour l'éloigner de celui qui avait tué son cœur. Il se débattit tant qu'il put, balança ses derniers coups de pieds à la masse du corps du brun par terre.

« Zechs ? ça va ?!?

- HEERO MOTHER FUCKER I

Zechs ?!? Non !! Heero allait le tuer !! Il fallait qu'il parte !!

« Lâchez-le, c'est bon…

- HATE YOU YOU'RE NOT

- Mais Zechs, il vient de t'agresser, il est instable psychol…

- Lâchez-le !!

- ANY MORE A…

_**ZECHS ???**_

« Oui, Duo… C'est moi…

Le garçon soudain devint mou entre les bras des infirmiers qui suaient à le retenir puis s'effondra lorsque les mêmes infirmiers le lâchèrent.

« _Zechs… ?_ croassa très peu élégamment le jeune homme, levant des yeux aveugles vers le jeune adulte.

- Oui, Duo, répéta celui-ci en se baissant.

Les contours d'une grande silhouette carrée se dessinèrent lentement sous les pupilles dilatées cernées de pourpre.

« Zechs… murmura le natté en reconnaissant la personne accroupie devant lui.

Les bleus, coupures et saignements apparurent aux yeux du jeune natté qui fut soudainement rongé de remords.

« Oh Zechs, je suis désolé… Je… je croyais que c'était Lui, qu'il était revenu pour m…

- Ce n'est pas grave, coupa le blond d'une voix ferme pour empêcher le natté de paraître pour fou.

- Mais pourquoi tu as dit que tu les avais tués ?!?

- Parce que… j'aurais dû les entendre, j'aurais dû sentir quelque chose… Si j'avais fait plus attention, ils seraient encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est…

- Wufei n'est pas mort… Il m'a parlé…

- Les autres non plus ne le sont pas. Il sont très salement amochés, et… y a très peu de chance qu'ils s'en sortent, mais _techniquement_, ils sont encore en vie !

Un grand silence tomba. Les infirmiers, trop mal à l'aise, n'osaient rien dire ni faire Zechs caressait distraitement les mèches de cheveux de Duo, totalement échevelé et Duo contemplait à s'en brûler les rétines Zechs, son seul point d'ancrage dans la réalité, à présent. Le barman était la dernière personne qu'il avait… Lui, et, s'il agrandissait encore un peu le cercle, Virginie. Il se devait de les protéger. De les protéger d'Heero.

_**De moi… **_

La certitude qu'il était à l'origine de la mort de ses amis s'imprima comme un coup de massue dans sa tête, et ce fut le dernier choc. Duo s'effondra, gémissant et pleurant, avalant ses larmes et reniflant dans les bras du blond.

L'homme accueillit l'adolescent, laissa ce loup meurtri pleurer la mort de ses petits, ce loup devenant louve, ce loup aux yeux de braises, ce loup blessé qui était le plus dangereux des loups en cet instant.

* * *

Alors que trois corps se vidaient lentement de leurs vies, un adolescent roula sur le côté, enfouissant sa tête dans le poitrine solide d'un barman dont les yeux laissaient échapper des fines rivières scintillantes.

* * *

_Tzuzuku…_

* * *

Je vais vous quitter sur ce coup-là :p

Je sais que c'est court, ça l'est trop, mais finalement, aux vues de la suite, ça peut pas être intégré dans ce chap-là !! Ça ferait pas assez bien coupé, après. Je préfère partir sur une image forte pour donner un chap. de qualité après, que de mettre un long chapitre qui est bancal ( ce qui ruine tout au total et gâche le plaisir éprouvé en lisant !! ) Donc, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, je fais ça pour votre bien !!!¤smile powaaa¤ ( ou _Comment ne pas se faire zigouisher par ses bêtas et ses lecteurs au moment des corrections/publication… ?!?_ )

J'adore la comparaison au loup, à la louve… Et vous, aimez-vous… ?

N'avez-vous pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose(s)/un(s) ? Lâchez vos com' !! ( Comment ça, ça se voit que tous mes amis ont des blogs ?!?!? lol )

Shin 1x2


	3. A little broken panther

Un chap assez… Y a plus d'action que dans les deux autres !! ( Remarquez, ça, c'était pas dur, mais bon… loool )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tu as le choix**

ARC DEUXIEME

* * *

Il posa la tasse fumante juste devant le jeune homme inerte. Le regard vide se posa sur lui, sachant que c'était lui sans vraiment le voir. Son cœur l'élança douloureusement à la vue de ces pupilles fixes et de ces iris mornes. Il s'assit près du jeune homme, reprenant sa place d'à peine quelques minutes. L'autre ne broncha pas. Il ne semblait même pas respirer.

C'était étrange, se dit-il, de voir ce garçon si immobile près de lui, alors qu'une simple main sur son épaule avait suffit à déclancher une crise d'hystérie sans pareil.

¤**¤**¤

_L'infirmière ordonna qu'on amenât les adolescents figés aux Urgences. Le docteur Shbeicker s'occuperait d'eux, puis leur donnerait les ordres nécessaires. Les neuf hommes partirent après avoir chargés les trois corps sur des civières et l'infirmière en chef se tourna vers le chevelu pleurant convulsivement dans les bras de leur barman. Nul doute que la perte de ces êtres chers – qui commençaient à peine à se remettre de leur précédentes blessures – n'était pas sans atteinte au mental du jeune dernier des quatre… Elle s'accroupit doucement près d'eux, s'attirant le regard bleu du blond. _

_« Je dois l'ausculter rapidement… Pour voir s'il n'a aucune blessure…_

_Le blond hocha la tête, comme un assentiment. _

_Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que Duo s'accrochât comme si sa vie en dépendait à Zechs et hurlât comme un fou. _

_« NAAAAAAN !!!_

_L'homme aux cheveux longs encercla l'étudiant de ses bras et le serra contre lui, mais le garçon se débattit comme un beau diable. _

_L'infirmière tenta de séparer Duo de son ami pour pas qu'il ne le blessât, et se reçut un coup de griffes digne d'un lion. Elle poussa un bref cri et couvrit les traînées rouges de sa seconde paume, le dos de sa main orné de cinq éraflures dont la brûlure s'intensifiait. _

_Duo se débattit encore un moment avant de se calmer, ses cheveux volant dans l'air frais de la nuit comme une traînée d'or. _

_« Zechs, gémit-il plaintivement en se pressant contre le grand corps du barman. _

_Un instant, personne ne bougea davantage, Zechs passant et repassant sa main dans les cheveux éparpillés de son cadet, et Noin haletant, sa main couvrant toujours ses blessures infligées par cet adolescent brisé. _

_« Il est calmé ? se risqua-t-elle au bout d'un silence pesant. _

_- Je crois, oui… répondit lentement le barman. Vas-y, réessaie…_

_L'infirmière, plus prudente cette fois-ci, se posta derrière le garçon, et posa main au creux de son dos. Aussitôt Duo se mit à gesticuler comme un ours et à hurler en anglais – quoiqu'ils ne comprenaient rien à part « Zechs » qui revenait assez souvent – en tentant de frapper tout ce qu'il trouvait. Tout sauf le blond, réalisa-t-elle. Puis Duo la mordit et elle hurla, giflant par réflexe l'adolescent. L'endeuillé se jeta alors sur elle, l'écrasant sur les bouts de verre brillant sous la lune. Zechs se releva le plus vite qu'il put et serra Duo dans ses bras, faisant fit – ou tentant – de ses mouvements incohérents et de ses cris. _

_« Je suis là, Duo… Je suis là, touche-moi… _

_L'étudiant sembla ne pas l'entendre et l'ignorer pour s'acharner sur la jeune femme à demi assommée, la seconde moitié d'elle ne pensant qu'à s'éloigner de l'adolescent brutal. _

_« Duo… ! Je suis là, regarde… Zechs… I… I'm here ! _

_L'estudiantin semblant se moquer de ses dires comme de sa première clochette à grelots, il prit le parti d'essayer l'anglais – puisque Duo jurait de toute évidence en anglais, pourquoi pas ?! _

_« Noin enlève ta main ! Duo, listen, listen to me, I'm here, I'm fine, I… **ouch !!**_

_Pas du tout préparé à se coltiner quarante kilos, le barman tomba comme une masse, lesdits quarante kilos accrochés à son torse comme à une bouée de sauvetage. _

_« Heero, please, don't touche him… Don't hurt him… Please… I'll… _

_- Je crois que tu devrais le laisser. De toute évidence, il n'accepte que moi. _

_- Mais Zechs, c'est dang…_

_- …do what you'll want, but don't hurt him… !_

_- Je vais tenter de lui faire entendre raison. _

_L'infirmière céda sous le regard lourd du barman, et alla rejoindre ses subordonnés. Zechs, quant à lui, fit asseoir, lever et marcher Duo jusqu'à la cafèt', son cadet qui ressemblant à présent à un parfait petit mouton. _

¤**¤**¤

Zechs regarda le natté à son côté. La tasse humait devant lui, mais il ne bougeait pas, ses yeux vides fixés sur l'adulte près de lui. Zechs était certain que Duo ne le voyait même pas… Mais Duo suivait tous ses mouvements, comme s'il marchait au sonar comme les dauphins.

Le barman s'était assuré qu'il n'avait aucune blessure en le mettant en caleçon dans la cafétéria – ses cheveux si longs l'avaient d'ailleurs gêné dans son entreprise – puis l'avait rhabillé, le garçon ne semblant pas pour le faire lui-même. Duo était en pleine forme physique ; c'était le mental qui était en miettes. Le jeune homme semblait le considérer comme la dernière chose qui lui restait à protéger, et s'y employait plutôt bien – y avait qu'à demander à Noin ! Cela dénotait d'un profond traumatisme – _qui_ n'aurait pas été traumatisé de voir ses amis agonisant ?!? Ces trois-là – il n'avait pas vu Sally réveillée – lui étaient parus très soudés et liés profondément chacun aux cœurs des autres. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la douleur de perdre les trois êtres qui vous étaient les plus chers… Lui n'en avait connu aucun, ce n'était donc pas bien difficile à supporter, mais avoir eu le temps de se lier et d'entretenir des liens aussi profonds que ceux liants les trois jeunes hommes, puis les perdre aussi soudainement… C'était inhumain.

**_Mais visiblement, la raison non plus n'en n'est pas humaine… ! Mais QUI est ce Heero, bon sang ?!? Il est partout ! Ils me disent d'y faire attention, de m'en méfier, et aussitôt après il me semble, ils se font tous les trois balancer par une fenêtre sur laquelle même un taureau buterait ! Il _est pas _humain, ce type !! C'est pas possible autrement ! Seigneur, mais qui sont-ils tous ?!? Si ce Heero leur en veut, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison ! De plus, visiblement, c'est Duo la cible de ce type…_**

Il parcourut ce qu'il pouvait voir du garçon d'un œil critique.

_**C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal foutu, et même très bien – même si le charme d'un petit chinois te laisse bien moins indifférent que le sien – mais de là à tuer pour l'avoir…**_

Non, décidemment, c'était forcément autre chose…

_**Oui, mais QUOI ?!?

* * *

**_

« Duo, tu devrais boire ça… Ça te ferait du bien… !

Tel un superbe automate sans âme, l'étudiant s'exécuta, semblant faire fi de la chaleur du breuvage – de quoi faire fondre la banquise. Il ne reposa la tasse que quand elle fut vide, une légère fumée s'échappant encore de là où, quelques instant avant à peine, se trouvait un chocolat brûlant épicé d'un chouïa de whisky.

Et là, Zechs décida que trop, ç'en était trop !

* * *

« Enfin Duo, tu ne me sers à rien dans cet état-là !

Ce n'était pas exactement les mots qu'il voulait dire, mais le principal y était.

« Tu reste planté sur ta chaise comme un piquet ! je reconnais que perdre Sally, Quatre et Wufei t'a chamboulé, c'est _normal_, mais que tu ne fasse rien pour être là à leur réveil, déjà beaucoup moins ! Tu veux me protéger, j'en suis bien aise, mais arrête de te la jouer Robotcop !! Tu voulais les protéger, et bien maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à protéger leur sommeil ! Connaissant Noin, elle les a mis dans la même pièce ! Alors bouge tes fesses de là et _vas-y_ !!

Le blond souffla fort dans sa tasse. Il avait peut-être été un peu brutal, mais… Bon, d'accord, il avait été carrément dur et n'avait absolument pas dit ce qu'il voulait… ! Au lieu des affirmations de soutient et de présence qu'il voulait octroyer à son compagnon, ça n'avait été que remontrances et… piques blessantes.

_**Pour le tact, on reverra… !**_

« Je… suis désolé… ! murmura soudain la voix de Duo.

Zechs releva la tête.

« Duo… ?

Le garçon regardait fixement sa tasse, mais son regard avait retrouvé un soupçon de vie. Ses iris étaient emprunts de douleur et de tristesse, et des larmes brillaient au coin de ses paupières. Zechs s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir engueulé cet adolescent déjà trop traumatisé.

« Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps, excuse-moi…

Clignant brièvement des paupières, l'adolescent se leva vite et se dirigea vers le bar pour y déposer la tasse salie.

« Tu as la même fâcheuse manie que Wufei à interpréter tout de travers.

* * *

Un minuscule éclat se détacha tout d'abord de la bordure du tesson sous le choc de l'impact, puis la vibration ressentie délogea un second éclat, plus important. Quelques grains de poudre s'envolèrent mais personne ne les vit. Fragilisé par la désertion de deux morceaux, toute la structure se fendilla lors du second choc, et la vibration parcourant ces fissures fit exploser – littéralement – les fibres cristallisées reliant toutes las particules ensemble. Des assortiments de ces mêmes particules se décrochèrent les uns des autres en plaques plus ou moins grosses.

Finalement, les éclats de porcelaine/étoiles dans la nuit/ plurent sur les chaussures noires/les trois corps qui tombaient/ de Duo lorsque la tasse/corps devenus pantins/ se brisa/s'écrasèrent/ sur le sol carrelé/sur le sol solidifiéles pointes/.

* * *

Zechs ne broncha pas. Il voulait pousser Duo à bout pour le faire céder, le faire pleurer et en vouloir au monde entier pour la perte de ces êtres si chers à son cœur, pour ensuite l'aider à se reconstruire et à renaître, plus fort et mieux armé pour combattre l'attente.

Car _oui_, attente il y aurait.

Il ne doutait pas des capacités de régénération de ces trois adolescents – qu'ils savaient maintenant hors du commun – et donc du futur rétablissement de ces mêmes adolescents. Si Quatre avait réussi à sortir d'un coma profond en deux jours, ce n'était pas un hasard. Techniquement – _physiologiquement_ – ce n'était _même_ _pas_ possible. Et l'organisme même de Sally avait semblait-il tout naturellement – inconsciemment – adopté le mode fonctionnement « veille » le temps de réparer les lésions internes. Alors non, il ne doutait pas de ces adolescents hors normes.

Restait plus qu'à persuader Duo de croire également en eux.

De croire en leurs vies.

De croire en la sienne.

En lui.

* * *

**_Non… Pitié, je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça… Ne dis pas ça… Ne me fais pas rappeler ces derniers jours… Ces derniers jours où nous étions plus soudés que jamais, même si Sally était… était… et que Wufei avait fait un crash de bonheur… Ce sont maintenant mes meilleurs souvenirs… mais _juste_ ça… Juste des souvenirs… ! Rien de plus que _**_de _simplesSOUVENIRS !!!!

* * *

Le cri hystérique du jeune homme ne le fit même pas sursauter tant il s'attendait à une réaction vive et limite violente, et lorsque Duo envoya voler tous les bouteilles et verres présents sur le comptoir dans un geste rageur du bras, Zechs ne fit rien pour se protéger.

Les alcools se répandirent sur les dalles de la pièce alors qu'un verre à cognac rencontrait comme une plume l'arrête supérieure du bord de la table en formica puis explosait délicatement en un milliers de poussières d'étoiles dans un clair et léger petit bruit d'ampoule. Des éclats le giflèrent, le blessèrent, s'abattant tant sur ses cheveux que sur la table ou le sol en un bruit de cristal. Les bouteilles explosèrent, les tessons volèrent, les liquides giclèrent, les goulots sautèrent, les éclats scintillèrent. Puis cette pluie cessa brusquement, et tout le bruit aussi. Ne resta plus que le silence, et l'immobilité.

_**Bien… je m'en doutais… !

* * *

**_

Puis Duo s'effondra brusquement sur ses genoux, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains bandées.

« Je t'en prie, me parle plus de ça… Ça fait trop mal… !! _S'il te plaît_, articula-t-il lentement, sa voix traînant sur les derniers mots.

Ça faisait mal de demander de ne plus mentionner ses amis, de les traiter comme faisant partie du passé, mais ça faisait encore plus mal de se dire qu'ils souffraient et étaient en ce moment même plus morts que vifs, que sûrement ils ne survivraient jamais.

Oh oui, tellement mal… !

« La douleur te permettra de prendre du recul. Tu dois souffrir pour haïr, haïr pour être vide, et être vide pour réagir sereinement.

- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE SOIS SEREIN ALORS QUE TOUT CE QUI M'ETAIT CHER VIENT D'ÊTRE **ANEANTI** ??!!?? hurla Duo en se retournant vers lui d'un mouvement que la rage rendait félinement séduisant.

- Crois-tu qu'ils soient heureux de s'entendre être considérés comme inexistants ? Ils ne sont pas encore morts…

- Pas _encore_, oui. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, répondit Duo, dont le regard noir contrastait avec le calme qui donnait à sa voix des tonalités basses.

- Tu tiens vraiment à eux ? A t'entendre, j'en doute…

- NE PARLE PAS DE CE QUE TU NE CONNAIS PAS !!! hurla Duo en se ramassant sur lui-même.

L'image d'une panthère noire se superposa à celle de Duo dans l'esprit de Zechs. Duo avait en cet instant tout du félin. Sa chemise rouge était plus foncée par endroit, là où le sang refroidi s'était infiltré ; son jean était serré et collait à sa peau ; ses cheveux recouvrant son dos telle une protection divine coulaient jusqu'à terre comme des sillons d'or dans le dallage ; ses yeux qui avaient prit une teinte plus violine que bleue – les pupilles dilatées et l'iris d'un violet sombre – procuraient à son regard ardent une incroyable intensité. Il avait un genou à terre, son torse courbé plus haut de quelques centimètres seulement par rapport à sa seconde cuisse – prostré dans la position du chevalier prêtant allégeance, les mains aux dix doigts écartés comme autant de griffes bien à plat par terre, le menton en avant ; planté au milieu des alcools mêlant leurs consistance, leurs couleurs et leurs odeurs en un mélange entêtant et enivrant, et _là_, Zechs le trouva merveilleusement, horriblement, affreusement _beau_ – superbe, sublime, envoûtant, subjuguant. Il captivait comme une panthère hypnotisait sa proie par sa grâce, comme le serpent hypnotisait le mulot avant de l'avaler, il enchaînait à ses yeux sans rien dire et sans bouger – enrôlant et enjôlant sans être charmeur.

* * *

Qu'il n'ose pas lui dire qu'il ne les aimait pas. Il les aimait au contraire bien plus que sa propre vie. S'il avait pu, s'il était arrivé avant, il serait mort pour essayer de les protéger…

_**Mon Dieu, si seulement j'avais été plus intelligent… **_

Son corps trembla encore plus fort, mais non pas par rage. La fureur s'était brutalement éteinte au profit de la culpabilité, du désespoir.

Il baissa la tête, sa nuque se dévoilant, offerte à un hypothétique agresseur meurtrier et salvateur.

La petite panthère avait tout perdu, tout perdu pour ne redevenir que chaton égaré. La petite panthère était morte en même temps que son cœur.

* * *

« Crois-tu que je ne sais pas ce qu'est perdre un proche ? Tu n'es pas le seul dans cette situation ! Je reconnais que les dispositions sont peu apparentes, mais ne te prends pas pour le seul à avoir subi ça, aussi différentes que fussent les conditions ! Au final, le problème est le même !

Zechs ferma les yeux et but une gorgée de son chocolat un peu froid. Le liquide encore tiède descendit son œsophage où, étrangement, une boule s'était formée. La douleur et le chagrin étaient passés, mais voir Duo se comporter comme une panthère à qui on avait arraché ses petits avait fait remonter en lui quelque écho dont il se serait bien passé… !

« Je les aime tellement…

Perdu dans ses pensées intérieures, Zechs sursauta en entendant le murmure passer le barrage de son tympan. Aussitôt, il se radoucit.

« Je les aimais comme je n'ai jamais aimé… Ils étaient mes premiers… C'était plus que de l'amitié… Ils étaient tout pour moi… J'n'ai pas de famille, mais j'avais un monde. Mon monde… Leur monde… Ils créaient autour de moi un monde où je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre… juste d'eux… Maintenant ce monde est brisé, et j'ai encore plus besoin d'eux…

* * *

Yeux fermés, les bras serrés autour de son torse et sa joue reposant presque sur son épaule ; son visage ayant revêtît une expression rêveuse et mélancolique, incroyablement tendre et douce, il était visible que Duo était perdu dans ses pensées.

Zechs ne pensa pas une seule seconde à l'interrompre, à parler, à bouger. Duo était beau perdu dans ses pensées, d'une beauté triste et froide, qui dégageait toutefois une aura de douceur et de chaleur où il faisait bon se blottir.

* * *

« Je les aimais comme je n'ai jamais aimé… Ils étaient mes premiers… C'était plus que de l'amitié… Ils étaient tout pour moi… J'n'ai pas de famille, mais j'avais un monde. Mon monde… Leur monde… Ils créaient autour de moi un monde où je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre… juste d'eux… Maintenant ce monde est brisé, et j'ai encore plus besoin d'eux… Mes tout premiers… Quand Quatre m'embrassait, quand Wufei me regardait, quand Sally me souriait… Je me sentais heureux, et je me disais que… que tout mes ennuis étaient finis… ! J'oubliais la rue, le passé… mes problèmes… Je faisais semblant de ne pas aimer les cours, mais… ils étaient là… J'aimais tout pourvu qu'ils soient là… C'était la seule nécessité… qu'ils soient près de moi, qu'ils m'entourent de leur amour… Quatre m'a mis en garde contre Heero, il voulait me protéger, et ça me faisait avoir chaud au cœur, et j'avais envie de dire que c'était pas grave s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tant qu'eux n'avaient rien, tant qu'eux pouvaient encore être beaux et vivants, être précieux et… Et maintenant j'ai plus rien !! Heero m'a tout pris… ! Tout… ! J'avais qu'eux, et il… il les a tué comme des mouches… ! Il a… Il les a tués, mais il m'a tué aussi en faisant ça… Ils étaient tout c'que j'avaiiis… !!

Duo laissa ses poings rencontrer douloureusement le sol froid et sans vie – si semblable aux corps de ses amis… ! La douleur ne le ramena absolument pas à la réalité.

¤**¤**¤

_Le garçon courut à en perde haleine, sa respiration chaude laissant de petits nuages dans l'air presque gelé, et il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son compagnon. _

_« Duo… !! Ça me fait plaisir de te voiiiir !!_

_- On s'est quitté ce matin, Quat-Chan !_

_- Oui, je sais ! Mais j'avais envie de te voir quand même !!_

_- … _

_- -- On va chercher les autres ?!?_

_- Vouip_

_Le blond se dégagea un peu de ses bras pour le regarder très sérieusement. _

_« Duo… ?_

_- Hm ?_

_- Je t'adore_

_- Moi aussi Qua-chou Tu es un adorable petit frère !_

_- Tu es plus jeune que moi, je te signale !_

_- Oui, mais je suis plus grand !!_

_- (rires) Je te dépasserai bientôt, n'aies crainte !_

_- Quand les poules auront des dents, ouais… !_

_Riant et s'envoyant des blagues qui témoignaient de leur amour – de l'amitié à ce niveau-là, ce n'était plus de l'amitié ! – les deux lycéens partirent mains dans la main pour aller pêcher leurs deux autres amis. Ils aimaient à se retrouver en dehors des cours pour parfois simplement sentir le présence des autres près d'eux, leur amour les envelopper et leurs corps former un barrage contre les agressions extérieures. _

_Tous les cinq ensemble, ils avaient leur petit monde. _

¤**¤**¤

« _…si tu es mon ami, c'est pour ce que tu es. Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour me plaire. Parce que c'est là que tu me perdras. Je te veux entier, comme tu es. Tu es un certain Duo à mes yeux, personne d'autre ne te verra comme moi, tout comme je ne te verrai comme personne. Tu ne dois pas changer pour moi … Je t'aime comme tu es. Tu es Duo, et c'est Duo mon ami. Pas le modèle que veut l'éducation de Wufei._

¤**¤**¤

_« Duo… ?! Tu t'es fait mal ?_

_- Non, ce n'est rien sourit le jeune homme. _

_La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et appuya sur l'os de la cheville de son ami, assis sur un des bancs des vestiaires après s'être effondré pendant le match de rugby. Aussitôt le natté se tendit et la foudroya du regard par réflexe, avant de se reprendre et de camoufler sa réaction. _

_« Tu n'as rien, hein ? Shazi, laisse-moi regarder ça… !_

_- C'est vraiment rien Sally pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ça ! _

_- Tssk tssk… ! Laisse-moi donc faire ! J'ai quelques notions de secourisme et de médecine héritées de ma famille, ne bouge pas !_

_Sagement assis sur l'inconfortable banc en bois, le garçon regarda silencieusement la jeune femme s'appliquer à le soulager de la douleur irradiant depuis quelques heures de son articulation. _

¤**¤**¤

_« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DUO !!!_

_Le jeune homme perdit toutes ses facultés d'expressions pendant plusieurs instants, le temps d'intégrer l'information. _

**Mon anniversaire… Ils m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire… ! Seigneur, même moi je ne connais pas mon âge exact !**

_« Aujourd'hui, tu as officiellement et exactement 16 ans !! annonça hautement Quatre, un grand sourire aux coins des yeux et de la bouche._

_Duo ne put que cligner des yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les lèvres au bord du cœur. _

_« Ça te plaît, Duo ? demanda tout doucement Wufei. _

_- Si ça me **plaît** ?!? Mais bien sûr !! Oh _buddies_, c'est la première fois qu'on me fête mon anniversaire !!_

_- On sait_

_- Quatre s'est chargé de faire des recherches pour trouver la date exacte depuis plusieurs mois. _

_Le regard mauve se porta sur le blond, et celui-ci rougit en baissant la tête, ses mains triturant nerveusement le revers de son veston. Le cœur prêt à exploser le natté étreignit fortement ses amis, serrant les paupières aussi fort que possible, de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas pleurer. Parce que Boys don't cry…_

¤**¤**¤

**_Ils étaient tout ce que j'avais, et cette ordure l'a détruit, anéanti comme on balaye un château de cartes… ! Ça l'amuse de me voir souffrir comme ça ?!? Ça l'excite de m'avoir à ses pieds ?!? God, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'ils leur arrive ÇA ?!?!?

* * *

_**

Il frappa automatiquement lorsque la main se posa sur son épaule, puis s'effondra comme une masse, sanglotant et hurlant, le visage enfouit dans le pull à l'odeur masculine de Zechs, ses doigts crispés sur les fibres de laine à les briser.

* * *

« Pourquoi, Mon Dieu, _pourquoiiiiiii… !?!

* * *

_

Dans la cafétéria d'un hôpital, un jeune homme aux capacités exceptionnelles sanglotant éperdument dans les bras d'une personne certes un peu moins exceptionnelle mais pas banale tout de même.

L'on dirait plus tard que la pluie fine et brûlante se mettant à tomber juste à ce moment là dans la nuit était la douleur des nuages et de l'Oeil Nocturne face au spectacle si touchant de la petite panthère morte pour ses petits, morte pour son cœur.

* * *

_**Tout ça va beaucoup trop vite… Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je ne suis quand même pas là pour rien, faut pas qu'il l'oublie ! Je compte bien accomplir mon devoir coûte que coûte !!**_

Dans la cafétéria d'un hôpital, alors qu'un jeune homme aux capacités exceptionnelles sanglotait éperdument dans les bras d'une personne certes un peu moins exceptionnelle mais pas banale tout de même, une ombre disparut dans la nuit.

_**La chasse est ouverte…

* * *

**_

_Tzuzuku…

* * *

_

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai eu un peu de mal – bon OK, ENORMEMENT – de mal à écrire ce chapitre… je viens de faire mon scénar, et franchement, ça me coupe tous mes moyens !! lol

Non, plus sérieusement… J'aurais voulu plus abréger ce chapitre-là, mais il a une grande – tout est relatif en ce monde - importance pour la suite de la fic à court terme… Donc je peux pas zapper, ZUT !!! lol

En tous cas j'en ai bavé, donc j'espère que ça vous plaît !!! Il fait quand même 10 page ½, jme suis surmenée pour le finir !!

Reviews attendues avec impatience lol

La concupiscence m'attendant enfin, je me dois de vous laisser…

Veuillez m'en pardonnez, Messeigneurs…

Shin' 1x2


	4. note des betas

hello, lecteurs de Shin 1x2

Nous, bêta lectrices : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami et Bélinda une de ses amies sur place, publierons à la place de notre très chère Shin1x2 pour la simple et unique raison que notre très chère amie, n'a plus internet ! Donc elle passera les chaps à Bélinda qui les betalectera et qui me les enverra pour que je les publie afin que les updates ne soient pas trop longues !

nous vous remercions de votre compréhension et esperons que vous comprendrez

Shin, Ariane et Bélinda


	5. Iâr dûr

Et nous voilà bonnes pr un nouveau chapitre !!! Que du bonheur, quoi lol

Au programme, des REVELATIONS – **ENFIN !!!** entends-je… Que voulez-vous, l'auteur de talent sait ménager le suspense lol – Enfin entrée en jeu d'un perso secondaire trèèèèèèès important pr le mmt très mal défini ( et dans la fic, et dans ma tête, malheureusement… ! ) et infos sur lui ( son rôle, etc… ) Comme je l'ai déjà dit : Quueeee du bonheuuuuuur loool

* * *

**SUMIMASEN !!!**

Je m'excuse affreusement, horriblement et le plus platement du monde pour m'attente. je suis vraiment navrée. On devait s'organiser avec mes bêtas, mais au final on n'a eu trop de trucs à faire avec les cours, les TPE, etc... L'orga a pêché, et donc rien n'est arrivé. Je m'excuse encore !

Dorénavant, de tels pb ne devraient plus se produire, j'ai trouvé la solution grâce à msn ! ( comme koi, j'aime ma première bêta mdr Kisu mon Ariane ! )

Je vous prie encore une fois de m'exuser.

* * *

Juste une tit' note pour répondra à Raziel the SoulEater : merci de ta review Mais t'as pas honte de transformer mon Raziel, tout mimi tout chou tout doux tout kawaï desu ( malgré kil soit le dirigeant de l'Anima Mundi lol ) en Dévoreur d'Âmes ?!?!? ) Et pour répondre vraiment à ta review...

BIEN SÛR QUE JE SUIS SADIK !!!

Tu penses que j'aurais défenestré les 3persos secondaires les plus importants de ma fic sans ça ?!? loool

Encore merci de ta review, dsl pour l'attente

A TOUS LES AUTRES KI M'ONT GENEREUSEMENT ECRIT : je vous répondrai personnellement ( même si Hlo s'est mise en anonyme, ça me facilite pas la tâche, ça, grrr lol ) après avor fini tous mes postages

* * *

autre annonce : j'ai reposté tous les chapitres de cet arc. Tout simplement car, dans ma précipitation passée ( je n'ai pas droit de poster ), j'ai total zappé qu'un certain site ( suivez mon regard ) démentelait joyeusement toute la mise en page qu'on s'évertue à faire... Donc ladite mise en page était nulle, en bloc, et pas séparée comme je m'étais échinée à la faire ! ( Alors que je passe pas mal de temps à réfléchir pour trouver quelle mise en page mettrait le mieux en valeur le texte, et décuplerait les sentiments décrits ! ) Avis à ceux ki veulent relire !

* * *

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**Tu as le choix**

ARC DEUXIEME

* * *

Une ombre sautait de toit en toit, inlassablement, changeant de direction mais paraissant toujours extrêmement sûre d'elle alors qu'il était visible qu'elle cherchait quelque chose – quelqu'un ? – et qu'elle était déterminée à trouver.

* * *

_**Tu enfreins la règle… Je ne le permettrais pas, surtout pas avec Lui… !! Surtout pas tant que je serais là…**_

* * *

L'ombre soudain se figea et se cambra en une posture féline, semblant analyser quelque chose dans l'air de la nuit, comme une odeur ou quelque particule invisible flottant dans l'air.

L'ombre resta un instant ainsi, immobile, gargouille fine et svelte découpée sur le ventre rond de la lune, le vent léger secouant irrégulièrement quelque lambeaux d'étoffe ou d'autre chose. Puis, aussi fugace qu'un éclair, elle sauta sur un autre toit, visiblement sur la trace de l'objet recherché.

* * *

**_Je t'ai… A nous deux,_ Iâr dûr **

* * *

La pierre pâle montée en colonne et en voûte donnait à l'ensemble une dimension sinistre et lugubre, mais aussi une part d'apaisement. Les rayons lunaires déchirant l'obscurité laissaient danser des particules statiques dans leurs faisceaux, se plaisant à se cacher pour mieux réapparaître dans toute leur splendeur, leur majestuosité. Les rares occupants, immobiles dès la naissance, observaient la scène d'un œil curieux et apeuré, incertain. L'air lui-même semblait immobile.

L'écho de ses pas réguliers et égaux se répercutait sur les formes arrondies des absidioles, du dôme percé de multitude de petites lucarnes décrivant un ruban circulaire entrecoupé autour de la rosace rose incrustée dans le sol.

* * *

Ses longs doigts fins caressèrent tendrement les pierres, sa peau mémorisant toutes les aspérités, même infimes, des colonnes, son corps et son âme vibrant – lisant – au fil des histoires contées par ces siècles de vie et de mythes.

La silhouette s'accroupit au centre d'une rosace et posa ses mains sur deux interceptions d'arcs, fermant les yeux. Sa chevelure voleta d'un vent irréel et ses yeux s'assombrirent, virant au rouge alors qu'une légère lumière – si semblable à celle de la Lune – l'entourait.

La silhouette se releva lentement, la pulpe de ses doigts quittant comme à regret la surface tiède de la rosace rosée. Une fine poussière suivit ses ongles en un léger mouvement à peine tourbillonnant, et lorsqu'elle croisa ses bras devant son nombril, ses mains étreignant étroitement son bassin, le tourbillon fin – plus un mouvement d'air qu'autre chose – l'entoura complètement.

_**Viens à moi… Viens à moi, emplis-moi… Recharge-moi… ! **_

En un bruit de mèche de dynamiter qui s'enflamme, les contours de la rosace, fin trait de quatre centimètres et demi de large, se mirent à luire d'une lueur surréaliste bleu cyan, aveuglante.

La silhouette laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Qu'il était bon d'avoir son corps empli de ce pouvoir si particulier qui était le sien…

Et peut-être même qu'en poussant un peu… En forçant… Encore un peu, un peu plus… La silhouette décela une faille dans Le Sceau et poussa fort par là, ses sourcils se contractant sur l'effort.

Oui, presque…

_**J'y suis presque… !**_

* * *

La décharge cueillit le corps abandonné et centralisé comme une rose pour l'envoyer percuter une colonne. Paralysée par ce pouvoir qui savait exactement où trouver ses failles et comment en user, la silhouette ne put que lever des yeux virant entre le rouge et le noir vers l'intrus.

« Tu étais prévenu, il me semble…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la silhouette. Elle connaissait bien l'ombre en face d'elle… Et savait pourquoi elle était là…

_**Oh oui, je le sais… !**_

* * *

L'ombre se tenait juste devant lui, en une posture supérieure au possible, fière et sûre de son avantage. Il était vrai qu'ainsi, la silhouette était largement à son désavantage.

_**J'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de prudence… ! Je suis bien trop vulnérable comme ça… !!**_

Le Pouvoir dormant en lui était actif, mais portait la trop solide marque du Sceau dans lequel il s'était infiltré pour le détruire.

La silhouette serra les dents et se releva lentement, luttant contre l'engourdissement total de ses membres.

L'ombre en face de lui ricana narquoisement.

« Toujours aussi sensible à mon pouvoir, n'est-ce pas…? Aucun progrès malgré les années… !

La silhouette serra les poings, écumant de rage devant son impuissance.

« Tais-toi !!

- Si je t'ai traqué jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour rien… ! Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas dit certaines petites choses…

Rageuse, la silhouette se rua sur l'ombre, la lueur lunaire l'enveloppant de nouveau, plus intense qu'auparavant.

* * *

L'ombre sauta pour éviter l'attaque et assena un coup de talon dans l'épaule de son ennemi. Ledit ennemi bloqua de son omoplate et saisit la cheville pour retourner son adversaire face contre terre. Ses doigts s'illuminèrent et plongèrent vers la nuque découverte. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre alors que la jambe de l'autre le forçait à poser son front sur le dallage froid. Profitant de son élan, la silhouette roula sur elle-même, et, repliant une jambe sous elle, se releva dans le même mouvement. La silhouette s'éloigna aussitôt en sauta sur le dossier d'un banc, évitant tout juste la décharge en se laissant tomber derrière.

La silhouette sentait le Sceau lentement se résorber en elle, mais elle n'aurait sans doute pas le temps d'en profiter au rythme où ça allait. Et dire qu'elle était plus près que jamais de son but… !

Usant de sa vitesse légendaire, l'ombre se glissa sur le flanc exposé de la silhouette et avança sa main, repliant trois doigts pour ne garder que le majeur et l'index tendus.

L'onde de choc propulsa la silhouette contre une colonne, et elle n'eut que le temps d'étendre sa protection hâtivement.

L'ombre le suivant dans son vol plané, la silhouette se laissa chuter gracieusement par terre avant de réaliser un coup de pied rotatif. L'ombre sauta pour éviter, décernant dans les airs une magnifique droite à la mâchoire de l'autre.

La silhouette s'aplatit totalement, semblable à un chat, déséquilibrant l'ombre gracile par le manque de résistance, puis jeta ses jambes vers la gorge vulnérable. L'ombre suffoqua lorsque les chevilles se serrèrent autour de son cou. La silhouette se laissa renverser et mit toutes ses forces et tout son poids dans le mouvement, se laissa retomber sur le dos et plaquant violemment son adversaire sous elle. Elle prolongea son mouvement et remonta sans efforts, ses cuisses enjambant les genoux de son opposé.

Ses doigts griffus transpercèrent le cuir des vêtements de l'ombre avant de diffuser dans sa chair son Pouvoir, poison mystique pour l'organisme clair bientôt rongé.

L'ombre grogna de douleur mais réagit vite – vite avant que le venin ne fasse effet et ne dévore sa vitalité, sa puissance. Elle releva les jambes et repoussa fortement l'autre de ses genoux accolés, les griffes lacérant la chair de sa cuisse.

Sans perdre de temps, l'ombre bondit malgré la douleur et la soudaine raideur de ses muscles, et décocha dans le ventre de son ennemi – légèrement empalé sur les piquets ornant les barrières de conservation – un coup de pied pendant que sa main opposée giflait puissamment la silhouette. Puis elle enchaîna avec un coup de pied sauté retourné – qui lui demanda largement plus d'efforts que d'habitude, et… se retrouva brusquement face contre terre.

S'arrachant aussi vivement qu'elle pouvait avec le flux obstruant ses points à la prise sur sa cheville, l'ombre s'accroupit, et, voyant son ennemi en équilibre un peu précaire, s'appuya entièrement sur une main, poussa du pied gauche sur les barreaux de la barrière de métal, et assena à la silhouette un puissant coup dans la mâchoire. La silhouette se rejeta en arrière et se releva à demi pour esquiver, mais ne vit pas arriver la pied gauche qui le faucha aux chevilles.

L'ombre sauta sur ses pieds en serrant les dents et se jeta sur son ennemi, retournant l'autre comme une crêpe.

Elle coinça le cou de son adversaire vaincu entre la semelle et le talon de sa botte, faisant peser tout son poids sur cette jambe-là, et plaça son second genoux dans les reins palpitant fortement de la silhouette.

Sa main chercha la peau sous les vêtements noirs et son ongle entailla légèrement l'épiderme, diffusant dans la chair juste ce qu'il fallait de Pouvoir pour s'octroyer l'extrême et entière attention de l'autre. La silhouette haleta sourdement, dépité et furieux.

**_Maudit soit ce Sceau qui me rend si fragile… !! Si j'avais eu toute ma puissance, je n'aurais JAMAIS perdu contre _ça_… !!_**

Les deux combattants se figèrent brusquement, leurs respirations à peine emballées brisant seules le silence.

Les rayons lunaires disparurent soudain, un nuage épais et sombre stationnant devant l'astre aveuglé, plongeant les deux formes immobiles dans l'obscurité.

* * *

L'obscurité. Le silence. C'était leur apanage. Leur domaine. Ils s'y sentaient chez eux. Parce qu'ils _étaient_ chez eux.

« Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça, annonça soudain l'ombre.

- …

- Tu L'affaibli, certes, mais Sa haine ne fait que grandir envers toi. Comment veux-tu qu'Il accepte de te suivre si tu tues tous Ses amis ? Même quand Il sera psychologiquement affaibli, Sa haine envers toi Le fera te résister. Tu perds toutes tes chances.

- …

La voix n'obtint pas de réponse. De toutes façons, elle n'en attendait pas.

« En tous cas… Si t'essaies de toucher à un de Ses cheveux… je serais là. Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Tu oublies qu'Il doit te suivre volontairement.

- Crois-tu que je l'ai oublié ?!?

- Non. Mais tu passes outre largement.

- Aucun texte de loi ni décret ne légitiment cet ordre !! rétorqua fougueusement le vaincu. Tant qu'Il me suit, ce sera bon !

- Crois-tu qu'Il t'obéira et s'appliquera à Son dessein si tu L'y contrains ?!? Il est plus rebelle que tu ne crois, et ne sait pas que pleurer ! Si tu touches à Son corps ou Son âme, Il ne dira rien ; mais tu as touché à Son cœur et Il ne te le pardonnera jamais. Tu ferais mieux d'essayer d'atténuer la rancœur et la haine présentes dans Son cœur envers toi avant de Lui demander de te suivre. Et j'ai bien dit _demander_, **_Iâr dûr_** !

A cette appellation, l'interpellé se raidit, et soudain l'ombre fut brutalement repoussée. Elle s'écrasa contre une colonne, et évita de justesse la décharge envoyée par la silhouette. Elle courut de ses enjambées allongées jusqu'à une autre colonne, poursuivie par les décharges de l'autre. Elle prit appui sur la colonne, ses muscles ne se tendant que très moyennement et tenta de s'accrocher aux saillies du plafond.

La silhouette en profita pour bondir, tous effets du Sceau disparus et oubliés. Elle regroupa dans sa main la plus grosse décharge possible et se propulsa, ses cheveux voletant dans un vent créé de son Pouvoir. Elle se mit en position de tir, prête à lâcher sa boule au moindre instant de relâchement.

_**Je t'ai !! Tu vas apprendre à me craindre !! **_

Elle balança la décharge de toutes ses forces vers l'autre en un hurlement de rage, et se prit en pleine figure les six petites décharges de l'adversaire.

« Aaaargh !!

Repoussé et déstabilisé par le choc et la douleur, la silhouette échoua sur le sol dallé, alors que l'ombre s'enfuyait par une des lucarnes du dôme.

« Au revoir, **_Iâr dûr _**!

Perdu dans sa douleur, ledit _**Iâr dûr**_ ne nota pas, se contentant de souffrir en essayant de retenir ses gémissements de douleur.

* * *

L'ombre s'écrasa sur un toit, haletante, épuisée. Ses muscles inférieurs étaient presque totalement paralysés pour la plupart, et ne tarderaient pas pour le reste – l'infime minorité.

L'ombre ferma les yeux, sa main posée sur son ventre irradiant de cette lueur verdâtre séduisante qui lui était si caractéristique. Elle serra les dents sous la lutte que les deux forces en elle se livraient, sa magie contre la sienne… Si complexe et ravageuse… Le venin contre un palliatif d'antidote, contre une mince barrière qui ne pourrait pas le contenir longtemps.

_**Bon sang, il a affreusement progressé… Un peu plus et il… **_

L'ombre jura doucement dans une langue chantante, s'endormant d'épuisement sous la Lune alors que son corps luttait pour sa sauvegarde, pour leur sauvegarde. Pour la Sienne.

* * *

La silhouette haleta bruyamment. Il avait prit peu de dommage, mais son corps affaibli par le Sceau avait du mal à se remettre de la dernière attaque. Les trous dans son dos dus aux pointes n'étaient rien, ce serait guéri en quelques fractions de secondes – dès que les dommages intérieurs ou/et magiques seraient réparés. Mais voilà le problème, ces dommages-là n'étaient pas près d'être réparés… !

La silhouette lâcha toute une bordée de juron dans une langue inconnue, parfois râpeuse et rogue parfois chantante ou rauque, nasillarde ou rocailleuse. Son Pouvoir combattait celui rongeant ses entrailles, et il souffrait. Pantelant sur le dallage froid, il haletait à n'en plus finir, prostré, tourné sur le flanc, son ventre se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration trop courte.

Il ferma ses yeux aveugles, douloureusement, serrant les dents sous l'effort que lui demandait le fait d'essayer de repousser la magie infecte.

* * *

Lorsque la silhouette réussit à rouvrir les yeux et avoir une vision nette, elle se servit de ses griffes pour s'accrocher aux dénivellations dues aux joints dans les dalles pour ramper pitoyablement sur le sol.

Sa tête passa sous le disque lunaire court-circuité, puis ses épaules, le flanc un peu après, et enfin, son bassin. De nouveau épuisé, elle se laissa aller à haleter comme un animal blessé, exactement dans la même position, étendue sur le flanc, les jambes à angle 100° avec son buste, les bras perpendiculaires à sa poitrine. Le ruban lunaire la traversait, comme l'encourageant à continuer, encore un peu, juste un peu, toujours un peu plus, plus loin…

Serrant les dents, la silhouette força encore un peu, rampant comme elle pouvait sur les dalles jointes et polies par le temps, poussant tant qu'elle pouvait avec ses jambes ou ses genoux. Puis, finalement, fauve blessé à mort, majestueux mais pathétique sur une rosace de grès rose, fauve entouré et protégé par la Lune elle-même, il sombra enfin dans l'inconscience.

Là, les cauchemars ressuscités de par les paroles de son opposé ne pourraient pas l'atteindre.

* * *

_Tzuzuku…

* * *

_

Et voilà...

Un chapitre assez violent, j'ai ENFIN réussi à mettre une scène de baston… Bon elle, est totalement ratée, mais on fait ckon peut !! lol On apprend quelque chose, et le mystère s'épaissit… Quoique, si vous êtes un tant sois peu perspicaces, devrait pas y avoir de pb pr trouver l'identité des formes non décrites -)

Dans le chap prochain, gros changement !!! Warning aux pacemakers lol

J'ai droit à une tit' review ? Vos suppositions sont attendues avec impatience V-V

_Shin' _

**PS :** Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx chous


	6. Quand la mer devient hors de contrôle

J'ai une bonne inspi, là, alors je continue d'écrire

Hi

Me revoilà de retour après un long temps d'absence… J'en suis fort désolée, croyez-moi !! Ce chapitre m'aura prit du temps à l'écriture, je stressais tellement de vous décevoir que je m'en suis rendu malade ( et je vous promets que c'est pas des blagues !! ) J'en pouvais plus, ça bloquait… M'enfin, bon, on a réussi à s'en sortir

Par contre, mon scénar n'a pas de cesse d'être modifié ( je sais vraiment pas tenir mon inspiration !! Je m'arrête quand faut pas, je continue où faut pas non plus… lol ) mais bon, je vais y arriver quand même !! ¤Lyly.u. warrior¤

Bonne lecture !

**Tu as le choix**

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, l'ombre sentit tout de suite que le mal était confiné dans un coin d'elle, et que sa magie l'attaquait férocement pour l'en libérer totalement. Elle remua faiblement, vérifiant l'état de fonctionnement de tous ses muscles. Okay… la plupart avaient retrouvé au moins 80 de leur mobilité. Elle devrait faire attention pendant plusieurs jours, mais ça serait OK pour autant qu'elle ne se battît pas.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise de voir le soleil si haut – de le voir tout court, d'ailleurs… Il devait être aux environs de 7 heures du matin.

_**J'ai perdu connaissance plus longtemps que je ne pensais… Bon sang, quels progrès… ! Sa force physique en elle-même, pas tellement, j'arriverai encore à vaincre tant qu'il faudra – c'est de toute façon quasi impossible de m'égaler dans le domaine du corps à corps ; hormis pour mes semblables – mais la magie est beaucoup plus travaillée… Ses sorts mais aussi et surtout les effets pernicieux de ce qu'ils introduisent dans l'organisme ennemi… La prochaine fois, il ne faudra pas me laisser toucher… Ça risquerait d'être trop dangereux… **_

L'ombre se releva lentement, poussant prudemment sur ses muscles, qui répondirent plutôt pas mal. Elle haleta légèrement, peinant tout de même un peu. Elle avait retrouvé la souplesse et la puissance d'un humain moyen, et ça, elle n'aimait pas. L'ombre se sentait amputée d'une partie d'elle-même, horriblement diminuée.

_**Je me vengerais… ! Je le protégerais comme jamais Il n'a été protégé ! Iâr dûr, tu me le paieras !!**_

Serrant les poings, l'ombre entreprit de pénétrer dans le bâtiment et de descendre les innombrables escaliers en vue de rentrer « chez elle ». Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne qui vivait avec elle… !

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, la silhouette sentit tout de suite que le mal était confiné dans un coin d'elle, et que sa magie l'attaquait férocement pour l'en libérer totalement. Elle remua faiblement et gémit légèrement, vérifiant l'état de fonctionnement de tous ses muscles. Conclusion(s) :

**Oï… !!**_** Ptain, 'm'a pas loupé… ! **_

La silhouette prit le de temps de se recadrer totalement. Elle était sur le flanc, et se sentait pas trop mal vu la batailla d'hier contre l'autre. Elle sentait le pouvoir émanant de la rosace l'entourer et repousser le mal en elle, le combattre – ses blessures étaient presque entièrement stérilisées de tout poison – apaiser son esprit et son corps furieux de s'être faits battus par l'autre. Elle haïssait perdre. Elle s'était pourtant entraîné, durement, longtemps, régulièrement, et même aujourd'hui il faisait des exercices de maintient physique tous les jours pour conserver sa forme et sa puissance ; et malgré tout ça… !

Un sentiment de rage intense s'empara de lui.

Plus du tout encline à se laisser bercer par les vagues électrisantes et apaisantes, la silhouette ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur les coudes, tête basse. Son regard noir était assombri par les échos de la bataille – la facilité avec laquelle l'autre l'avait… humiliée. La silhouette sauta en position accroupie, et se redressa complètement.

Pendant un moment, elle se sentit un peu flagada, testa la solidité de ses jambes. Puis, une fois certaine que ses jambes ne la trahiraient pas, elle enchaîna quelques pas, retrouvant son équilibre et ses perceptions. Le manque de lumière fut largement comblé et amélioré grâce à sa perception « au sonar » des choses, et ses sens de nouveau poussés à l'extrême le poussaient à se relâcher quelques temps.

Il ouvrit un œil et cligna de la paupière, son cerveau embrumé ne cherchant même pas à identifier la surface s'étalant devant son iris. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente /_morts mal cris bouteilles brisées cheveux blonds colère infirmière Mort pitié douleur Heero verre chute étages hôpital larmes Heero Zechs je les aime aimais aime morts Noin non pas toucher Zechs Seigneur non mal peine douleur chagrin désespoir détresse je vous aimais aime trop fort non pas ça jamais veux pas_/ remontèrent à la surface, et il referma son œil.

_**Oh Gosh… ! Ce n'était pas un rêve… ! Ils… Ils sont… Il les a… Seigneur, non… !**_

Le ciel, par les lucarnes, était rose et or, quelque peu assombri des bleu et blanc du jour. La silhouette sentait vaguement plusieurs effluves dans l'air, odeur de poussière, de vieux, d'encens, de cire, de sang, d'énergie et de Pouvoir atténuées, et celles du jour nouveau, la fraîcheur, la nuit, et l'autre. Son humeur s'assombrit légèrement, et elle remit les pieds sur Terre. Elle avait une mission. Pas le temps de pavoiser !

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. La rage, la culpabilité, ou la peine.

Récapitulons… Elle avait supprimé tous les liens du garçon. Il n'avait plus de famille – elle avait soigneusement vérifié une hypothétique et quelconque existence de famille d'accueil, de pseudo cousines, tantes ou choses du genre – et elle-même venait de tuer ses amis – ses uniques et plus importantes attaches le liant à sa vie d'ici, à la vie d'En Haut… Plus de liens affectifs donc plus de raison de rester ici, donc plus aucune raison de lui résister.

_**Bien… J'attendrai encore un jour, et demain je Le convaincrai de me suivre. Il ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps à mes arguments… Il n'a plus personne ici, alors que nous Lui promettons une vie de gloire et d'héroïsme… Personne ne résisterait à cela… ! Même pas Lui… **_

La silhouette se fendit d'un large sourire satisfait, qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon envers la mystérieuse personne…

Peine d'avoir perdu tous ceux auxquels il tenait, tous ceux qui étaient son monde. Ses bonheurs, ses petits chagrins oubliés, ses sourires, ses ennuis inintéressant et sans gravité, ses rires, ses joies et ses petits moments où l'œil pétillait de tendresse et de malice mêlées, tous ces moments où leurs mains et leurs bras enlacés, leurs corps emmêlées comme un gros tas de rien, l'avaient réconforté, l'avaient rendu heureux, confiant, entouré de cette chaleur qui allait faire exploser son cœur de ce trop-plein dont il ne pourrait jamais être saturé.

Cette même peine, incommensurable, insoutenable, inconcevable, qui lacérait son cœur comme un poignard de glace d'une lenteur cruelle et sadique au possible. Il voyait tout ce qu'il avait perdu, et se rendait compte - maintenant encore plus que jamais, et pourtant, Dieu qu'il en avait conscience ! – qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux.

Ils étaient devenus sa raison de vivre, son cœur. Ils étaient sa vie. Les perdre lui était insupportable. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal. Son corps, son âme et son cœur. Ça faisait mal…

_**Oh oui, tellement mal… !**_

_**Sois prudent, Duo Maxwell… Profite de tes dernières heures ici, tu ne reverras jamais plus ce monde ! Je te donne la parole de Iâr dûr.**_

Culpabilité de ne pas avoir su les protéger alors qu'il les aimait, les aime, les vénérait et en était – est – totalement dépendant. C'était avant tout entièrement de sa faute – sa faute à _lui,_ qui ne savait rien de lui-même, lui qui était orphelin et finalement pas si ordinaire que ça. Dieu qu'il s'en voulait… ! Il n'avait pas su les protéger, alors qu'il s'était juré de préserver leur bonheur – son bonheur – bien trop prétentieux ou alors vaniteux pour préférer les mettre à l'abri et s'éloigner d'eux tant qu'il était encore temps. Il aurait dû refuser dès le début lorsque Quatre lui avait dit qu'ils allaient tous se battre pour lui. Oui, il aurait dû dire non… S'enfuir, courir loin, très loin pour s'éloigner d'Heero, mais surtout d'eux. Wufei avec ses grands yeux noirs qui réchauffaient son cœur meurtri lors de leur promesse d'assistance et de lien. Sally et ses sourires trop rares et si précieux. Et Quatre, avec ses touchers doux et tendres et ses sourires à faire fondre un iceberg.

Culpabilité de s'être laissé arracher sans rien esquisser ou tenter ; les êtres les plus précieux à son cœur, ceux qui représentaient absolument tout pour lui.

La silhouette revint se planter au beau milieu de la rosace, ses pieds trouvant instinctivement deux courbes alors que son corps se plaçait naturellement au centre même de la figure géométrique.

La silhouette ferma les yeux et écarta les bras, le pouvoir filtrant du Sceau l'emplissant comme les rayons d'un soleil d'été. Elle souffla doucement de bien-être, et leva la tête vers le dôme percé de lucarnes. Elle laissa passer silencieusement un temps avant de rouvrir les yeux sur la rotonde faiblement éclairée par l'approche de l'aurore.

Rage de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Il pensait pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Les protéger eux. Et finalement… il avait suffit d'un seul garçon pour tout annuler, tous ses vœux de protection et de bravoure, tout supprimer. Tous les annihiler.

Rage d'avoir laissé Heero agir impunément et de cette manière, rage que celui-ci s'en fût sortît sans un bleu, sans rien, alors que son propre cœur brisé reposait en cet instant sur des lits d'hôpital, seulement reliés à la vie par des tuyaux blancs aseptisés. Il en voulait terriblement à Heero. S'il avait pu, il aurait sauté des bras de Zechs endormi, et serait partit à la recherche du garçon brun qui s'était fait un malin plaisir à se le mettre à genoux.

_**J'te l'pardonnerai jamais, espèce de sale petite pourriture… Tu vas payer pour eux !! Je vais te faire cracher tripes et boyaux, et tu me supplieras de t'achever ! Et je ne le ferais pas pour que tu ressentes ce que je vis en ce moment, pour que tu saches à quel point ça fait mal de perdre tout ce en quoi en croit, tous ceux qu'on aime. Tout ce à quoi tu tiens. Je vais te faire souffrir comme tu me fais souffrir, Heero Yuy !**_

Oh oui, il ne souhaitait que ça. S'il avait pu il l'aurait fait sur le champ.

Quelque chose en lui remua, et lui indiqua… qu'il pouvait.

Donc il le fit.

Dans le petit jour timide, un fin rideau déployé en corolle d'ange disparaissait derrière la porte-tambour d'un hôpital où, quelques heures plus tôt à peine, le cœur de l'ange s'était fracassé et empalé sur des pieux de métal anormaux.

Impétueux et sensible au cœur comme Il était, le garçon allait céder à ses émotions – douleur peine désespoir – et allait se jeter dans ses filets. Lui suffirait simplement de faire miroiter une possible résurrection ou réincarnation de Ses amis – ou même d'un seul – pour que le natté acceptât de la suivre jusqu'au bout du Monde. Ou plutôt, dans ses tréfonds.

Il ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour trouver Heero. Mais il savait – sentait – qu'il le trouverait, un point c'était tout. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre cette chance qu'il avait de se laisser aller à l'envie irrépressible de cogner sur quelque chose – quelqu'un – pour expulser le trop-plein d'émotions ressenties depuis la veille au soir.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, et l'air était froid. Dénué de la chaleur rassurante des bras de Zechs autour de lui, de sa chaleur réconfortante, Duo sentait son enveloppe charnelle frissonner, voyait son haleine rapide former de petits nuages blancs dans l'air nouveau, alors que son intérieur était réchauffé – rendu brûlant – par une haine et une soif de coups incommensurables. Son envie de meurtre le réchauffait de l'intérieur – mieux qu'un feu de camp en plein désert à 2 heures de l'après-midi. Et la course qu'il s'imposait allait bientôt attiédir son corps.

Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

_**Pfff… !**_

Ç'avait presque été trop facile… ! Presque, car les petits coups reçus de-ci de-là n'avaient tout de même pas été des plus jouissifs…

_Presque…_ Car Le convaincre de remplir Son rôle n'allait pas non plus être une partie de plaisir. Peut-être qu'en jouant sur la corde sensible – un autre ami ou un membre de Sa « famille »… ? La silhouette improviserait le moment venu. En tout cas, elle était tranquille dans l'immédiat… Son corps était presque intégralement réparé – elle n'aurait que quelques raideurs lorsqu'elle marcherait et demanderait trop d'efforts sans échauffement, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était OK…

_**Où es-tu Heero… ? Où es-tu, que je te casse la gueule… !! Viens me voir… viens finir ton œuvre… Viens m'achever ! Au moins tu n'en repartiras pas sans dommages ! Si j't'ai un peu abîmé la dernière fois, en comparaison, c'est rien par rapport à ce qui va te tomber dessus !! Je vais éclater ta belle petite gueule de salaud et te regarder souffrir et rire devant toi, comme toi tu dois le faire en ce moment même parce tu m'as rendu ivre de rage et fier de ça !! JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER LEURS MORTS, ESPECE DE SALOPARD !! **_

_**Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire… ?**_

Les yeux de nouveau fermés, elle se détendit et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

_**Ah ! j'ai trouvé…**_

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la silhouette.

Il sentait une rage sans nom le pousser en avant, presque à le submerger. C'était comme une mer en lui, toujours refluante, toujours plus forte et impressive. Il tournait au hasard dans les rues, parce qu'il avait une intuition particulier avec celle-ci et celle-là, et puis parce que la vague se jetait dans ses entrailles vers telle ou telle rue. Il suivait donc cette mer enragée qui le conduisait vers, il le savait – le sentait, l'objet de sa haine la plus farouche. Au bout d'un moment, il reconnut le style d'habitations et l'architecture du quartier, et se rendit compte qu'il revenait près de chez lui.

_**Ce salaud serait donc près de chez moi… ?**_

Shinigami-sama, ce qu'elle aimait ça !! Son corps fourmillait de petites étincelles de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentait le liquide glacé couler dans sa gorge avant qu'elle n'avalât la substance épaisse et crémeuse.

Oh oui, les glaces étaient son péché mignon… !!

_**Que diraient-ils s'ils voyaient Iâr dûr manger des glaces comme un petit gamin ? Et y prendre autant de plaisir ?!**_

La silhouette marchait calmement dans les rues de la vieille ville, son attention pour le moment entièrement concentré sur son cône glacé parfum Yaourt à la fraise, yaourt aux fruits de la passion et yaourt aux fruits des bois. L'épaisse substance coulait le long du cône enrobé de chocolat et parsemé d'éclats de noisettes, et lorsque sa langue venait récolter cette substance blanchâtre, la silhouette fermait les yeux et soupirait de plaisir. Les glaces italiennes étaient… _absolument_ succulentes… !!

La foule autour d'elle parlait et riait, et personne ne trouvait à redire quant à la présence de sa silhouette solitaire et, accessoirement, exclusivement habillée de noir alors que c'était un des rares beaux jours de ce début d'hiver. Elle passait parfaitement inaperçue.

Les rares passants s'écartaient de lui comme de la peste, avisant sûrement sa chemise rouge encroûtée de sang et son air furieux – son regard incendiait n'importe quoi et n'importe qui à six kilomètres à la ronde. Fallait dire qu'il était aussi rudement impressionnant. Sa rage semblait former autour de lui comme une aura meurtrière, ses vêtements imbibés de sang ne l'adoucissaient pas – bien au contraire – surtout vu la tenue qu'il avait choisie sans s'en apercevoir la veille au soir – une éternité maintenant, deux mondes séparés, et ses cheveux volaient dans un courant irréel, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune brise. De toutes façons, pour les soulever de cette manière, il aurait fallu un vent de force 60. Les longues mèches s'entortillaient comme autant de serpents autour de lui ; son cou, ses bras, ses épaules, son visage. Sa chevelure, semblable à quelque multitude de vibrisses cherchant et fouillant dans l'air des échos de la présence du monstre, suivait un dessin prédéfini et ignoré de tous, soulevée par sa haine et sa rancœur, soulevée par ce Pouvoir si puissant qu'il utilisait sans s'en apercevoir.

La silhouette offrit son visage à la caresse des rayons du soleil. Avoir le privilège de voir cet astre était extrêmement rare, et le plus souvent destructeur… pour eux.

Pas pour elle.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

Elle était unique et exceptionnelle ; c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on lui avait confiée cette si importante mission, lorsqu'il avait été constaté l'échec de tous ceux envoyés précédemment, tous défaits par la protection affiliée au garçon sans que celui-ci ne s'en rendisse compte.

Mission qu'elle-même s'était empressée d'accepter. S'éloigner d'eux et de sa réputation ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. De plus, c'était là, le meilleur moyen de tordre le cou à cette même réputation.

_**Ce garçon me sera bénéfique en tous points… !**_

Soudain la force s'agita en tous sens, semblant s'affoler dans son ventre – créant une légère nausée et une excitation sans pareille.

_**Je me rapproche… Il sera bientôt à moi… !**_

La pensée avait exactement le timbre du grondement d'une panthère protégeant ses petits.

Une énergie nouvelle l'emplit, donnant un élan et une vigueur renouvelés à sa course. Il accéléra, l'esprit focalisé sur Une chose.

_**Heero Yuy… Ou qui – quoi – que tu sois… je vais te tuer.**_

Accroupie sur le toit en ardoise bleu clair d'une petite auberge aux murs blancs de chaux, la silhouette fixa son regard intense sur le cône débordant de crème aux fruits glissé dans sa main. Un large sourire fendit son visage jeune, dévoilant quatre canines de taille bien supérieure à la moyenne.

_**Bientôt, cette glace sera remplacée par Son sang… **_

Accroupie sur le toit en ardoise bleu clair d'une petite auberge aux murs blancs de chaux, la silhouette mordit sauvagement sa gourmandise, plantant ses crocs profondément dans l'épaisse onctuosité glacée, ses dents lui rapportant la délicieuse sensation de froid intense. Ses crocs s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour fouiller dans la glace, toujours plus loin, et la silhouette aspira - suça, ses canines cherchant encore, encore et toujours plus loin dans la crème. La silhouette ferma les yeux et plongea bestialement son menton dans la glace, ses crocs fouillant, déchirant l'ensemble onctueux de la glace, écartant et repoussant. Puis tout mouvement cessa et la silhouette rouvrit des yeux noirs – rouges – et retira lentement ses crocs de son exutoire glacé. La substance blanche goutta et coula de ses canines jusqu'à son menton.

Accroupie sur le toit en ardoises bleu clair d'une petite auberge aux murs blancs de chaux, la silhouette essuya d'un geste lent – calculateur, prédateur – le yaourt froid maculant son menton jusqu'aux pommettes, puis lécha avec gourmandise et satisfaction la crème glacée coulant lentement sur ses doigts.

_**Bientôt, cette glace sera remplacée par… **_

L'esprit quasiment déphasé, il sauta sur l'autre, oublieux du fait qu'il était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du garçon, et que donc il n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre le brun en un seul bond. Il n'en avait cure. Il voulait simplement lui faire payer ce qu'il leur avait fait. Ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et il paierait.

Son bond le propulsa sur le brun, et celui-ci chuta carrément, bras et jambes écartés.

La chute commença.

Une auréole de pureté se déploya autour d'un des deux tombeurs, une pureté faite d'or sous les rayons du soleil.

_**Je t'ai eu… Je ne te lâcherais pas maintenant, dussé-je m'écraser au sol avec toi… Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant, tu m'as tout arraché !**_

_**Quel idiot… ! Je ne l'ai même pas senti arriver ! Ce maudit sort me paralyse encore un peu ; je dois faire attention !**_

Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse phénoménale. L'autre ne semblait pas partant pour faire un geste. Voulait-il mourir ? Ou comptait-il sur lui ? La silhouette grinça des dents. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on se joue d'elle… Ni que l'on compte sur ses réactions pour sauver la vie de ses ennemis… Et en jouant de cette manière, le garçon venait de gagner le titre d'ennemi.

Mais, et cela l'enrageait, il n'avait pas le choix. Pour qu'il soit utilisable, le garçon devait être en vie. Malheureusement.

Fermant les yeux et refoulant sa colère, la silhouette déploya son pouvoir.

Ce fut comme une explosion. Son corps – non, plutôt cette mer qui lapait ses entrailles – s'éveilla. Il lui sembla que l'explosion était causée par l'autre, et en réponse la mer cria, et l'autre fut arrachée de son étreinte. Son corps tomba beaucoup plus vite que lui pendant un moment, puis une sorte de bulle argentée se créa et l'autre remonta à sa portée. Duo l'emprisonna de nouveau dans ses bras, bien décidé à l'emporter dans la mort avec lui. Car s'ils heurtaient le sol à cette vitesse-là, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'ils allaient y passer.

Ses bras crochetèrent les épaules de l'autre et ses jambes emprisonnèrent ses cuisses.

_**Je suis prêt. **_

_**Mais c'est qu'il est décidé, le coco, là ! Il va nous y faire passer tous les deux ! …… Bon, OK, j'ai peut-être fait un choix tactique un peu raté sur ce coup… Je lui ai visiblement ôté toute envie de vivre, et ça, ça va pas vraiment m'aider !**_

Rageant et pestant, il cracha la formule et soudain il eut des bouchons dans les oreilles.

_**Nous voilà au moins tranquille pour un bon moment… On va pouvoir agir librement.**_

Plus que deux mètres…

Un mètre…

_**Deux…**_

_**Deux…**_

_**Un…**_

_**Un…**_

Zéro.

Duo se crispa, attendant la douleur du choc. Mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit bêtement les yeux, perdu. Il se retrouva face à… la semelle d'Heero, qu'il bloqua d'un pur réflexe. Les poignets croisés sous la cheville du brun et les mains tenant fermement son talon, il réfléchit à toute allure. Le brun devait avoir activé une clef de protection pour se préserver, et l'avait englobé dedans… Une pression insistante sur ses mains le réveilla, mais moins que le coup de botte qu'il se ramassa en pleine mâchoire. Il roula sur plusieurs mètres, un goût métallique dans la bouche.

_**OUCH… !!**_

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de rouler et de glisser sur les pavés de la petite rue médiévale commerçante, il jeta un regard furieux au garçon dans les airs. Ses cheveux noirs claquaient dans le vent alors qu'il retombait sur lui. Il fit un saut de carpe et écarta les jambes pour éviter le brun. Dès que celui-ci toucha le sol, il leva les jambes, les referma sur le bassin de l'autre et se retourna, plaquant son adversaire contre les pavés à son tour. Sa jambe le lança brusquement, et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier. Le brun se délogea facilement de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Alerté, Duo se retourna. Il se figea.

_**Tu as cru m'avoir avec des passes aussi minables… ?! C'est tellement insultant…**_

La silhouette sourit en lâchant sa boule.

_**Un petit cocktail maison… Tu vas adorer, je te promets…**_

Elle avait hâte de voir comment le garçon allait tenter de déjouer son action…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_**Mais pourquoi ne fait-il rien ?!**_

Avec un sourire serein, le garçon se redressa – sa jambe était blessée, remarqua-t-elle – écarta les bras en croix et ferma les yeux.

_**Il veut **_**vraiment**_**mourir ?! Bordel, mais c'est pas ce qui était prévu… !!**_

La silhouette s'élança. Elle devait rattraper son coup.

Impérativement.

Il n'était pas inconscient au point de croire qu'il arriverait à éviter le coup de l'autre. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était accueillir sa mort.

_**Cher monde… Je vous rejoins…**_

Ce qu'il fit.

_**Merde… !!**_

La silhouette essayait de toutes ses forces de contrôler sa boule. Les énergies dansaient et s'entrelaçaient, opposant chacune une résistance incessante. Toutes les combattre en même temps, c'était mission impossible. L'autre semblait le savoir ou le sentir, et attendait bien sagement, immobile, un souffle régulier agitant sa poitrine.

_**Faut pas qu'il… !! Surtout pas…**_

Il attendait patiemment. Il ne croyait pas particulièrement à l'Au-delà avant tout ça, mais maintenant il était prêt à croire que sa grand-mère ( qui possédait une étrange moustache noir de charbon ) était Jésus Christ. Alors de là à se dire que son Cœur l'attendaient de l'autre côté de la mort… ce n'était rien.

Doucement, une petite panthère brisée ronronna en se disant qu'elle allait retrouver ce pourquoi elle vivait.

La boule se rapprochait trop vite. Trop dangereuse et trop puissante. Trop _concrète_. Tout simplement _trop_…

La silhouette avait du mal à visualiser les forces tournoyantes composant la boule. Ces mêmes forces qu'elle avait travaillées et retravaillées jusqu'à leur donner ce mouvement concentrique et cette résistance uniques en leurs genres, ce qui leur conférait toute leur puissance. Pour une fois, tout ce travail la desservait.

Elle lutta quelques instants encore, la résistance des ondulations faiblissant lentement, et la boule se rapprochant toujours.

Finalement, la silhouette abandonna et fit ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début.

_**RâââââÂÂÂÂH !!**_

Il ressentit une brusque poussée, si violente qu'elle le fit décoller du sol et rencontrer les pavés usés de la petite ruelle, puis un énorme bruit de camion qui se crashe dans un mur l'assourdit violemment. Il se crispa et tenta de protéger ses oreilles. Des éclats plurent sur lui, le piquant de douleur. Il fit le dos rond pour se protéger, et attendit que la grêle passât.

Quand ce fut fini, il releva la tête et épousseta machinalement ses cheveux couverts d'une poussière blanche plus ou moins fine. Son regard tombait sur les vieilles maisons en face de lui, datant sans doute d'une époque passée nommée « XXI° siècle ». Du coin de l'œil, nulle trace de l'autre. Il roula vivement sur le côté. Ses iris mauves s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'énorme trou que la boule d'énergie du garçon avait crée sur le mur derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un trou, en fait. Plus comme une sorte de cratère par étages. Des fissures concentriques de plus en plus intérieures au mur et sillonnées par d'autres failles plus petites, qui partaient dans tous les sens. Et c'était…

_**Gigantesque !!**_

Il se redressa sur un coude, et chassa ses mèches échappées de sa natte qui vadrouillaient devant ses yeux. Il chercha l'autre des yeux. Il y avait une silhouette noire près du trou, haletant bruyamment. Visiblement, elle avait dû déployer un grand effort – moral ou physique ? – pour l'écarter de la trajectoire…

_**Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ?! Sa conduite n'est pas logique ! Il m'attaque pour me tuer et au dernier moment il me sauve ! Comme s'il ne voulait pas en fait, comme s'il ne voulait que m… **_

Il cligna des yeux.

_**Comme s'il ne voulait que me faire peur. Il ne veut pas me tuer. **_

Lentement, il se releva, s'aidant de sa main sur le mur.

_**Il ne veut pas me tuer. Ne **_**veut**_** ou ne **_**peut**_** pas ? Je doute que, vu la haine et la cruauté dont il a fait preuve à mon égard, ma vie lui soit d'une grande importance… ! **_

Il unifia son corps, bien droit, ses muscles tendus, puis se relâcha un peu – état de repos.

_**Il n'a pas le droit de me tuer. Il ne doit pas. Il… a besoin de moi ? Peut-être… En tous cas, ça peut jouer en ma faveur… **_

Un sourire carnassier – qui n'allait pas du tout avec son état émotionnel – s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Distraitement, il s'aperçut que c'était cette mer nauséeuse qui le commandait de nouveau, mais, perdu dans ses pensées, il s'en moquait. Il réfléchissait.

Advienne que pourra, il laissait agir la mer.

Dire qu'il rêvait de tuer ce petit mec qui s'était joué de lui ! Il en rêvait ! Et il avait dû le sauver. De plus, il s'était mit dans une situation peu favorable. En sauvant le jeune homme, il courrait maintenant le risque que celui-ci devine qu'il ne devait pas le tuer lui. Or, il semblait que la mort était la seule chose très vaguement capable d'arrêter cet adolescent.

_**Je suis dans de beaux draps, maintenant ! **_

« Alors, dis-moi… N'aurais-tu pas le droit de me tuer, finalement ?

Serrant les dents, les yeux meurtriers, il tourna vivement la tête vers l'autre. Le natté, la main nonchalamment appuyée sur son bassin décalé, le regardait avec un air de prédateur supérieur. Il affichait un air plus que clairement supérieur, et _ça_, ça avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

Il le fixa un instant, haineux, puis sourit à nouveau. Il se redressa lentement, sans se presser, et épousseta machinalement sa tenue noire. Un sourire partageant cruauté et malice étirait ses lèvres de plus en plus largement.

« Pourquoi tu trouves que je ne t'ai pas fait assez mal ? C'était bien plus amusant de voir ces misérables bouts de chair mêlés d'os – si faibles et pitoyables – s'écraser sur le sol. Le rouge de leur sang était absolument… _magnifique_, sais-tu ?

Ses lèvres affichèrent une expression de gourmandise, et ses yeux s'habillèrent de vice.

En face de lui, la respiration chaotique, Duo le fixait d'un regard bien plus que vipérin, plus noir que la suie.

_**C'est une provocation.**_

_**/Il s'est servi d'eux/**_

_**Ne lui réponds pas.**_

_**/Il s'est servi d'eux/**_

_**C'est ce qu'il veut.**_

_**/Il s'est servi d'eux/**_

_**Il te mène en bateau.**_

_**/Il LES A TUES !!/**_

Sans plus réfléchir, sans rien ressentir d'autre que sa haine envers cette chose immonde qui avait détruit son monde, Duo chargea. Sans rien calculer. Comme ça.

En face de lui, le sourire qui s'élargit sur les lèvres du tueur l'exaspéra davantage encore.

Une seule et unique pensée tournait dans sa tête : _**je **_**veux**_** et je **_**vais**_** le tuer !**_

La silhouette se préparait à recevoir l'adolescent. Plongé comme il était dans sa haine, il n'allait pas être bien difficile à maîtriser !

Lorsque le choc survint, Duo ne comprit pas tout ce qui se passa. Il sut seulement qu'un instant il était sur Heero, et que celui d'après, quelque chose se posait avec précision sur une de ses épaules et sur son bras opposé, et l'autre d'après encore, il se retrouvait contre le mur, sonné et douloureux, le dos et la calotte crânienne projetés violemment contre les brisques irrégulières.

Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur, son corps se courba comme un serpent et il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer, ne parvenant pas à calmer la langue de feu qui écartelait ses veines.

Il sentait le regard inquisiteur de l'autre sur lui, sûrement satisfait de l'avoir réduit à un tel état d'impuissance. Cette pensée le fit enrager de plus belle, mais il devait bien reconnaître, qu'en effet, il était en cet instant plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Alors mon chaton, susurra la voix grave du tueur à son oreille comme ledit tueur pressait son corps, grand et lourd, contre le sien. Tu ne supportes pas la vérité ?

- Quelle vérité ? cracha-t-il en réponse. Que tu es un monstre ?

- Ooh… Chaton sort ses griffes… ?

Duo serra les dents ; Heero se moquait ouvertement de lui, car il savait qu'il pouvait le contrôler.

_**Et le pire, c'est qu'il a **_**parfaitement**_** raison… !!**_

« Tant de compliments me flattent, je te remercie, murmura le monstre. Mais je te parlais d'une _autre_ vérité…

Il se rapprocha encore de lui, et sa voix devint plus suave, plus onctueuse.

Duo ferma les yeux douloureusement et déglutit. Son corps tremblait, sans qu'il ne pût endiguer ces frissonnements spasmodiques.

« Du fait que voir crever lentement ceux qui t'étaient le plus chers… était absolument… jouissif… !

Les yeux de Duo – qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, dans le sens physique du terme – s'ouvrirent violemment.

_**SALE BÂTARD !!**_

Un cri de pure rage sortit de la bouche du garçon sous lui, et il sentit une brusque tension s'emparer du corps qu'il immobilisait de son propre poids.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se reculer qu'il était à la place de Duo, plaqué violemment contre le mur et maintenu ainsi par une main fermement serrée autour de sa gorge.

Le garçon en face de lui, écumait de rage – au sens littéral. Les lèvres retroussées sur des dents écrasées les unes sur les autres qui n'entravaient pas le souffle chaud et erratique du garçon, la mâchoire crispée, et ce regard…

Il n'avait, au sens propre du terme, plus rien d'humain.  
_**Sa vraie nature se réveille…**_

Il retint de justesse un rictus victorieux.

Les yeux de Duo, en effet, étaient largement plus bestiaux. Même plus que démoniques.

Ses pupilles, horizontalement fendues et d'un mauve limpide, traversaient d'un bout à l'autre les deux lacs rouge sang, où l'on ne distinguait même plus l'iris du blanc. A vrai dire, le rouge était tellement foncé qu'il s'en trouvait même plutôt noir.

_**Il se réveille. C'est proche**_

Loin de s'apercevoir de la spectaculaire transformation de ses yeux, le natté sentait la démangeaison de la vengeance et de l'envie de tuer courir dans ses doigts. Il sentait en cet instant précis, qu'il avait la capacité physique pour tuer, et ce sentiment lui procurait une exquise impression de puissance.

Il sentait parfaitement bien, par contre, que cette force mystérieuse avait prit possession de lui. Pour tout dire, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle s'accompagnait d'une telle sensation de puissance qu'il était prêt à se vendre pour la retrouver, pour venger son cœur. Mais pour l'instant, le moyen le plus évident de se défouler, c'était d'hurler à s'en rompre les cordes vocales sur l'autre, ce monstre ; Heero.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, un ton violent jaillit.

« **T'es qu'une ordure !! Tu me veux, ok, mais t'avais pas à t'en prendre à eux !! Ils t'ont rien fait, et n'ont rien à voir entre nous !! Il est dit que tu dois m'attirer **_**normalement**_** !! **

Un instant, il s'étonna du contenu de ses phrases. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi il disait ça.

_**Comment ça, m'attirer normalement ?!**_

C'était comme si une force parlait à sa place. Il voulait parler, il ouvrait la bouche, mais ce n'était pas ses mots à lui qui sortaient. Et, encore plus déroutant, il savait que c'était les seuls mots capables de freiner ce Heero.

Il sentait cette force au creux de son corps, et c'était une impression très… déstabilisante. C'était… une présence, chaude, douce et violente à la fois, concentrée dans son ventre et en même temps, coulant dans ses veines, présente dans tout con corps. Il ne pouvait définir son emplacement exact, si ce n'était qu'Elle était en lui. Quelque part. Il la sentait parfaitement bien, mais était merveilleusement incapable de savoir _où_ précisément. Il ne La contrôlait pas trop, et à vrai dire, c'était plutôt Elle qui le contrôlait. Elle qui le poussait à prononcer ces mots si étranges, et, il le sentait, Elle encore qui l'avait poussé jusque-là. Elle qui l'avait fait le trouver.

Et quelque part, il avait une trouille bleue de cette force mystérieuse, de cette mer orageuse qui le possédait complètement.

Aussi critique et délicate que fût sa situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'envoyer des fleurs.

Il Lui avait fait perdre le contrôle !! Il L'avait mis en _colère_ ! C'était _lui_ la cible de toute Son attention ! Personne n'aurait pu se vanter de cela ! Il était le _seul_ et unique ! Il l'avait fait se faire contrôler par son Pouvoir !!

Il tilta.

_Contrôlé par son Pouvoir ?_ Il eu une grimace mentale. Ça allait barder pour son grade, il en était sûr…

Une mystérieuse excitation fit son chemin, envoyant quelques millilitres d'adrénaline pure dans ses veines. Il retint difficilement un sourire. Il était fier d'avoir hérité de ses foudres, oui, mais n'était pas suicidaire pour autant. Dans l'état actuel du natté, le moindre faux pas lui serait mortel.

Il sentait le Pouvoir ambiant autour d'eux, presque palpable. Tel un nuage, une brume. Etouffante, et en même tant… il s'y sentait bien… Il ferma les yeux alors que le poing de celui qui lui hurlait dessus appuyait sur sa trachée. Le Pouvoir du garçon se renforçait lorsqu'il lui tapait dessus.

_**Hmmm… C'est tellement… **_**bon**_**…**_

« Ne serais-tu pas bien _ennuyé_ si je mourrais soudainement ?? persifla le démon natté.

Ces mots claquèrent comme un fouet aux oreilles du garçon.

_**S'il meurt, la raison de ma mission meurt. Et nous tous avec. Il ne doit pas mourir…**_

_Tzuzuku…_

Voilou Un nouveau chap plein de douceur mdr Quel monde de brute, franchement ! ¤air outré¤ Il fait tout de même 17 pages, ce chapitre !! Et comme précédemment dit, ''qu'est-ce que j'ai trimé pour ce chapitre'' !! J'ai eu énormément de difficultés, les phrases ne venaient pas, les idées s'entassaient et ça m'a rendue vraiment malade pendant un temps. Je m'en excuse fortement, et maudis au passage mes troubles mentaux mdr

Cela mérite-t-il une suite ? J'ai l'impression que mon écriture se simplifie, enfin change et est moins intéressante… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

De suite je vais écrire – ou tout du moins, _essayer_ d'écrire – les chaps suivants J'ai l'impression que ça se débloque, je stresse plus. Il n'y a vraiment rien de mieux que l'écriture pour se détendre ! Je vous embrasse bien fort.

Lyly.u.

PS : Je vous aime :p


	7. Que Ta volonté soit faite

Hi' !!!

Je sais, c'est une honte _ et j'en suis consciente =(

Cela dit… ben rie. Aucune excuse, sinon peu d'inspi malgré ce que je pensais et tout. M'enfin… les prochains sont déjà écrits donc NORMLEMENT pas de souci d'update !!! u_u

Je vous souhaite tout de même une

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tu as le choix**

* * *

Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux de son… ennemi, oui, _ennemi_, s'écarquiller, et une seconde, une petite flamme appelée _peur_ traversa le regard Prussien.

_**Alors, j'ai touché juste, on dirait, hein**_

Il attendit la suite des évènements, une petite pointe d'excitation au creux du ventre. Voir ce Heero – celui qui lui avait arraché les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui – voir, donc, ce… salopard, perdre ses moyens face à lui, c'était… _jouissif_. Réjouissant. Euphorisant. En un mot, il adorait ça !

Alors c'était donc avec impatience qu'il attendait les prochains mots, ceux qu'il dirait, ceux qu'il savait qu'ils étaient appropriés, mais qu'il ne commanderait pas.

***

_**Non !! Il ne DOIT PAS mourir !! J'ai trop besoin de lui pour ça !! Il ne doit pas mourir !! ABSOLUMENT pas !! **_

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il était vital que « Duo » reste en vie. Quitte à mourir en le protégeant. Mais il FALLAIT que ce garçon restât en vie…

_**Il l'a fait exprès… Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il est important pour moi… Il me tient… Je peux rien faire pour le moment pour l'avoir… Il joue avec moi.**_

Il serra les poings. Il haïssait que l'on joue avec lui.

_**Grrrr… Un jour, il me le paiera ! Dernier espoir ou pas !! Je le laisserai pas me traiter comme un jouet ! Il devra me respecter et se plier à mes lois !**_

_Tu ne veux pas lui céder, mais tu trouves normal que lui te doive obéissance. Tu crois pas que tu inverses les rôles ? Tu oublies peut-être _qui_ il est ?!_

_**Je n'oublie rien du tout !! Je suis plus fort que lui !**_

_Tu es plus fort que lui alors que tu ne bouges pas de peur qu'il te repousse sans contrôler son pouvoir ? _

_**Je n'ai pas peur de lui !! Je n'ai peur de PERSONNE !!**_

_Mais oui… La meilleure eau c'est la Badoit… Non mais, qui tu crois tromper ?? Tu as _besoin_ de lui, et même s'il ne le sait pas encore, lui aussi a besoin de toi !! Essaies donc de te montrer indispensable au lieu de t'en prendre à ses amis !!_

_**Il ne le mérite pas !**_

_Comment le sais-tu alors que tu n'as jamais tenté de l'approcher ?_

_**Il JOUE avec moi !!**_

_Parce que tu lui fais mal !! Tu comprends pas, ça ? Il est au bord de la crise de nerfs – il est même en plein dedans, là !! En deux jours, tu as proprement _massacré_ ses meilleurs amis ! Tu l'as littéralement _détruit_ ! Il fera tout pour te tuer à partir de maintenant !_

Il cligna des yeux. La petite voix chiante au fond de sa tête avait raison. Ça lui faisait mal et lui coûtait énormément de l'avouer, mais… s'il voulait ce… « Duo », il devait y aller par la douceur, et non par la force.

Et il le voulait, ce « Duo ».

***

Rien n'arrivait. Il avait beau attendre, espérer, patienter (avec de plus en plus de mal) mais non, rien n'arrivait. Cette force était toujours là, en lui, l'empêchant de parler. Mais Elle ne disait plus rien. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'était-Elle arrêtée ??

_**Il s'agit de celui qui a voulu tuer mes amis, merde !! C'est pas rien !! Pourquoi Elle s'arrête ?? Elle a pas le droit de s'arrêter !! Je refuse !! C'est pas encore fini !! Je suis désolé, c'est **_**PAS fini**_** !! Je vais lui faire payer, à ce salopard, de s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime !!**_

« Alors, tu dis plus rien… ? Comment tu sauverais ton monde ? HEIN !! hurla-t-il soudainement en renforçant la pression qu'il exerçait sur le col du meurtrier, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans le mur. COMMENT TU RESTERAIS _**SEULEMENT**_ EN VIE ?!!?

Il pensa sans peut-être même s'en rendre compte, tant il était absorbé par ces paroles qui étaient siennes sans l'être vraiment, que ses émotions contrôlaient ce flux de mots… Cette force étrange… Elle ne le contrôlait pas entièrement, lui aussi pouvait La maîtriser par le biais de ses émotions, ou du moins par celui de sa colère.

Il trouva à se réjouir de cette constatation : finalement, la fureur pouvait avoir du bon…

***

Il glissa lentement le long du mur, son sang laissant une grande traînée étirée sur les briques irrégulières du mur. Il se massa la gorge précautionneusement. C'était relativement assez douloureux, et pas mal irrité. Les ongles du garçon lui avaient facilement transpercé la peau, tant ledit garçon avait été énervé.

_**Il n'a pas une mauvaise poigne, le bougre… Il m'a à moitié écrasé la trachée, c'est un miracle si je peux encore respirer… S'il avait appuyé un peu plus… **_

Préférant ne pas penser à des « si » qui mettaient en scène des choses fort déplaisantes pour lui – mourir n'était jamais très agréable, il s'appuya sur le mur afin de se relever difficilement. Il palpa délicatement le crâne, fronçant les sourcils en tâtant prudemment son crâne. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang, et il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur jouait des claquettes dans son crâne.

Après avoir grogné de mécontentement, il loucha méchamment vers le bout de la ruelle pavée, dans la direction qu'avait prise le jeune homme.

Tout aussi soudainement que tout avait commencé, tout avait fini. Sur une nouvelle raillerie visant son impuissance physique flagrante – l'adolescent venait d'une secousse de son pouvoir furieux de le faire de nouveau s'encastrer dans le mur, comme lors de leur précédente rencontre – ledit adolescent l'avait laissé, marchant tranquillement, sans même se retourner vers lui. C'était un affront pur et simple, mais il était trop mal en point pour y répondre. Son corps encore engourdi aux muscles toujours quelque peu paralysés se rappelait à son bon souvenir, et ajouté à ce que lui avait fait le garçon, il pouvait dire que _grosso modo_, il allait mal. Il allait devoir se calmer pendant quelques temps…

Temps qui lui permettraient de réfléchir.

***

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'était confronté à Heero. Et depuis, toute envie l'avait quitté.

Il se levait, allait dans la cuisine.

Ou se postait devant la fenêtre.

Il observait le ciel changer doucement. La nuit, l'aube. Le crépuscule. Il ne se couchait plus, s'endormait sur une chaise. Les cours avaient été totalement zappés de son esprit.

Même sa haine farouche contre Heero ne pouvait le faire sortir de cette routine léthargique.

Ses journées étaient peuplées de vide. Son regard absent fixait invariablement un détail insignifiant, son esprit désespérément blanc.

Il ne pensait à rien. Ou lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était à Lui.

Son monde…

Le monde qu'il avait perdu à tout jamais. Il n'avait même plus la force de se rendre à l'hôpital. La vue de leurs corps inertes, trop minces et recouverts de ces draps blancs trop sinistres, lui auraient été mentalement fatal.

***

Deux jours passèrent ainsi.

Le lycée ne disait rien.

Puis encore trois de plus.

L'établissement comprenait la situation du jeune homme.

Et une deuxième semaine ensuite.

Virginie s'inquiétait de l'état du natté, et se rendait presque quotidiennement chez lui afin de lui porter les cours manquants et de tenter de le faire bouger un peu. Dormir ou manger. Toujours en vain.

Trois semaines de plus, encore, s'écoulèrent. Le courrier s'amassa devant la porte du jeune homme.

Puis, un jour où Duo, encore en pyjama, sale et échevelé, contemplait absentement la lueur blanche de l'aube dehors, il entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte.

***

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la porte sans penser à rien. Son regard vide se posa sur le battant de bois. Il resta ainsi un instant, l'autre toqua de nouveau et l'appela.

« Duo !

Le garçon reconnut une voix d'homme. Un adulte. Qui ?

Mais en fait…

… _**je m'en fiche.**_

… son regard retrouva la fenêtre.

***

Dehors, l'homme – car ç'en était un, en effet – perdit patience. Il n'avait pas vu le garçon depuis des semaines – six en tout, ça représentait 35 jours, et il s'en effrayait.

« Duo !! cria-t-il encore alors que son poing fermé rebondissait avec force sur la porte du petit appartement.

Aucun bruit de l'autre côté ne garantissait la présence du susnommé dans la pièce, mais il était sûr que le garçon se trouvait ici.

Il tambourina encore de toutes ses forces sur le battant de bois innocent, et finalement, perdit totalement patience et posa sa main sur la clenche. Il hésita un moment, sa main prête à s'échapper à tout instant, puis il inspira fortement, décida son visage et enclencha le mécanisme. La porte, tout doucement, s'ouvrit.

***

Le garçon ne broncha pas lorsqu'il sentit que l'on ouvrait sa porte.

_**De toute façon, je ne veux voir personne.**_

***

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses différentes, mais pas à ça.

Plus qu'un dépotoir, l'appart' était un hangar désaffecté.

Premièrement, il n'y avait pas une lumière d'allumée. Ne connaissant pas l'emplacement des divers interrupteurs de la pièce, il ne put éclairer la pièce. Ses yeux habitués aux lumières du couloir ne distinguèrent rien dans les premiers instants. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une hypothétique fenêtre – qu'il ne voyait pas à cause d'une cloison – mais cette lueur était stoppée par une forme noire posté juste en face de la porte, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en l'instant.

Deuxièmement, il régnait dans la pièce un bordel sans nom. On aurait cru que personne n'avait pris la peine de ranger quelque chose dans ce fatras depuis des semaines – ce qui était réellement le cas. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait tout. Il repoussa la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Sur le canapé, des livres ouverts aux pages pliées. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit une petite cuisine. De la vaisselle s'entassait dans l'évier, et une assiette assortie de couverts reposait sur la table. Une casserole avec un reste de pâtes – qui vu la consistance et surtout la couleur, n'étaient pas toutes jeunes – siégeait sur la gazinière éteinte.

Tout montrait que le jeune homme n'avait rien fait durant ces derniers jours. Il revint devant la porte, qu'il ferma correctement.

Ses yeux reconnurent enfin la forme sombre qui stoppait les rayons naissant du soleil. Directement en face de lui, Duo se tenait sur une chaise, droit comme un piquet. Simplement vêtu d'une robe de pyjama qui lui arrivait à mi-mollets, le garçon fixait silencieusement quelque chose en face de lui, qui lui était caché par une cloison. La natte de l'adolescent était défaite, et des mèches s'échappaient de partout. Il avait l'air totalement à l'abandon.

_**Il y a du boulot…**_

***

Il entendit et sentit la personne se déplacer dans son espace.

_**Non. Personne. Pas envie. Non. **_

***

Il posa ce qu'il avait apporté sur le guéridon près de la porte, entre des clefs et un cendrier poussiéreux, et s'avança vers l'adolescent. Son regard sans cesse en mouvement scannait la pièce au fur et à mesure, notant tous les détails l'informant sur l'état du garçon.

Là un livre abandonné sans scrupule, ouvert et retourné.

Ici une assiette avec quelque reste de nourriture.

Ici encore une veste froissée, gisant par terre.

Des objets – ou morceaux d'objets – qu'il ne connaissait pas jonchaient le sol.

***

Alors qu'il allait passé la cloison qui lui cachait la vue de la fenêtre éclairante, il remarqua sur une commode en bois toute simple un cadre retourné. Intrigué et s'attendant au pire – dans la situation du garçon, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication au fait que le cadre fût retourné – il s'en approcha, le prit et regarda la photo.

Son cœur se serra.

La photo représentait une scène joyeuse d'été. Quatre, assis sur un muret en pierre, riait aux éclats, les yeux fermés de bonheur, pendant que Wufeï, penché sur lui, avait passé un bras dans son dos et lui donnait en souriant tendrement un petit paquet emballé de noir étoilé. De l'autre côté de Quatre, Sally, en kimono rituel rouge orné de broderies dorées et joliment maquillée, s'éventait doucement d'une main tandis que la droite désignait d'un geste snobinard le cadeau de Wufeï.

C'était un moment de bonheur simple, partagé par tous ceux que Duo aimait…

_**Ils sont si beaux…**_

Le verre était brisé, et tomba en de multiples tintements délicats et purs comme l'azur lorsqu'il souleva le cadre à hauteur de son visage.

Soudain, une poigne violente s'empara de son poignet et lui rabattit brutalement la main sur le meuble, les éclats de verre s'enfonçant dans sa paume, ses doigts. Il grimaça de douleur comme les éclats aiguisés transperçaient sa peau et pénétraient sa chair, puis leva lentement les yeux vers une silhouette d'une aura meurtrière.

Dans la pénombre, le regard de Duo brillait comme deux phares violets.

« Ne touche pas à ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix éraillée qui rajoutait de la menace à sa injonction.

***

_**Marche dans mon espace. Fouille. **_

_**Non ! **_

_**Regarde.**_

_**Non !**_

_**Comprend ?**_

_**Non !!**_

_**S'arrête. Touche. Mon espace.**_

_**Prend. Élève.**_

_**Fouille.**_

_**Non !**_

_**S'empare. Me retire.**_

_**Regarde.**_

_**Non !**_

_**Comprend ?**_

_**LA touche. LA prend. L'élève. S'EN empare. Me LA retire.**_

_**LA regarde.**_

_**ME regarde.**_

**NON !!!**

***

« D'accord Duo. Je la lâche. Mais il faut que tu libères d'abord ma main, Duo.

Le garçon ne dit rien. L'homme sentit la pression sur son poignet s'accentuer, et les tessons s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son poing. Ce n'était pas agréable. Ça faisait mal. Ça l'énervait.

« Duo, lâche ma main. Je ne peux pas laisser la photo si tu tiens ma main.

L'adolescent continuait de le fixer de son regard violet, qui ne reflétait rien. Ni colère, ni peine, ni joie.

_**Rien ?**_

Comme si seul le corps du garçon avait réagit à son infiltration dans son univers. Pas son esprit. Son esprit, lui était encore devant cette fenêtre.

***

Néanmoins, il se réjouit du fait que le garçon eût réagit, car cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas totalement amorphe. Il avait une chance de le ramener. Il devait revenir.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, son regard balayant le visage inexpressif de l'adolescent en face de lui. Il fallait qu'il le fasse réagir. Son poing gauche se serra. Il était droitier, mais ça ne serait pas terriblement changeant.

Il ramena son coude en arrière, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

« Duo ? appela-t-il doucement.

Le garçon ne broncha pas.

Serrant les dents, l'homme soudainement lâcha la photo, s'écrasant le poing sur les douloureuses brisures de verre, attrapa le poignet qui l'immobilisait avec sa main ensanglantée, poussa l'adolescent apathique contre le meuble, et lui assena un formidable direct du gauche.

En pleine mâchoire.

La tête du jeune homme bascula violemment en arrière, mais son corps resta mou. Il était courbé par-dessus la commode, et son regard vide continuait de fixer absentement le visage de son agresseur. Celui-ci, rageusement, serra les dents, et lui renvoya son poing en pleine pommette. Au moment ou ses phalanges touchaient la peau froide du garçon, une poigne d'une force insoupçonnée s'empara de son poing, l'étreignant douloureusement, et il se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire à genoux par terre, un bras dans le dos et l'autre main serrée par celle qui l'avait déjà immobilisé.

Pas une parole ne fut ou n'avait été échangée. Le seul bruit audible était celui de la respiration énervée de l'homme neutralisé. Homme qui, secrètement, s'énervait de la facilité avec laquelle le jeune homme apathique derrière lui l'avait neutralisé. Qui, moins secrètement, s'étonnait de la force physique dudit jeune homme apathique derrière lui. Qui, encore moins secrètement, se réjouissait de l'avoir fait réagir. Et qui, plus du tout secrètement, balisait à mort.

Car comme ça, Duo pouvait le tuer sans difficultés.

***

_**Intrus.**_

_**Fouille.**_

_**LA touche.**_

_**Non !**_

_**LES touche.**_

_**Non !!**_

_**ME touche.**_

_**Douleur.**_

_**Non !**_

_**Intrus. Douleur.**_

_**Il me fait mal.**_

_**Il est la douleur.**_

_**Non !!**_

***

Il amena sa main gauche près de la droite, de manière à emprisonner la seconde main de l'homme dans sa seule main gauche. Puis il agrippa durement les cheveux de l'homme qui lui avait fait l'injure de pénétrer dans son espace, lui faisant creuser les reins et offrir sa gorge.

_**Il est la douleur. **_

Mais les longues mèches fines dans lesquelles il plongea ses doigts, soudainement, lui causèrent une douleur effroyable au crâne, et il s'effondra en hurlant.

_**NOOOON !!!**_

***

Le hurlement de l'adolescent lui vrilla les oreilles. Mais il se trouva brusquement libéré, et privé de toute retenu, s'affala lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre. Il entendit Duo tomber près de lui, et tourna la tête pour le voir. A genoux sur le sol, le garçon se tenait les cheveux dans les mains, et tirait dessus à se les arracher. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et il semblait hurler de tout son être, silencieusement. Son visage ne montrait que douleur, une souffrance intense et innommable.

L'homme eut soudain pitié de cet adolescent qui avait tout perdu. Il avait bien atteint son but, à savoir, le faire réagir. Mais cela ne donnait pas le droit de le mettre face à face de cette manière, avec cette douleur qu'il avait essayé – et réussi – à fuir. L'adolescent avait déjà été bien trop éprouvé par ces dernières semaines…

Péniblement, il se redressa sur les genoux, et d'un geste doux enroula son bras autour des épaules du garçon pour le faire basculer avec lenteur et attention contre son torse. Il crocheta la nuque dorée de sa main ensanglantée, et l'attira d'une légère pression à se laisser aller contre lui. Abandonné, perdu dans sa douleur, le jeune homme se laissa faire, et il s'affala sur lui sans aucune retenue. L'homme plaça son second bras comme une bouée autour du garçon, et commença doucement à lui caresser les cheveux de sa droite, tentant de faire fi de ses blessures, des bouts de verres qui s'accrochaient aux cheveux – sales et emmêlés, découvrit-il. Il ne lui parla pas ; le lycéen n'était pas en état de l'entendre, et de toute façon, quelles paroles de réconfort aurait-il pu lui murmurer ?

Il appuya juste son menton sur le crâne de son cadet, fermant les yeux de douleur – morale – et soupirant de soulagement. Finalement, peut-être que ramener le jeune garçon ne serait pas si difficile que ce qu'il avait cru…

***

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il serrait le jeune homme contre lui. Celui-ci, après avoir tremblé comme un damné entre ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles l'homme avait fait son possible pour qu'il ne sente que lui, que sa présence, que son corps contre le sien, que son toucher, s'était brusquement endormi. Les émotions, ça épuise…

Maintenant, il reposait toujours entre ses bras. Il jaugeait son état. Il était sale. Il n'avait pas dû se laver depuis plusieurs jours. Et de grands cernes creusaient ses joues – et ce n'était pas une image. Ses joues s'étaient excavées, tendant davantage sa peau froide et un peu rêche sur les os de son faciès, et les yeux gonflés marqués de rouges ne disaient rien qui vaille au grand homme. Sa natte, défaite, n'était plus qu'un amas de cheveux sales, qui s'élevaient en boucles huileuses ou en nœuds des plus indéfaisables.

_**Dès qu'il se réveillera, je l'enverrai prendre une douche. **_

Il se sentait… plutôt à l'aise dans son rôle de grand frère. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à l'endosser, mais, enfant unique, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur à chouchouter et à qui apprendre des secrets. Alors, oui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir lié à ces adolescents éprouvés d'un seul coup par la vie – ou plutôt par un type taré qui s'amusait à les massacrer joyeusement les uns après les autres. De plus, et il avait un peu honte de se l'avouer, il avait besoin d'un repère, d'une chose à quoi s'accrocher dans cette situation de crise. Ce repère, c'était eux.

_**J'ai besoin d'eux… Et eux de moi…**_

Son regard s'assombrit un tantinet et il reposa son regard sur le jeune homme profondément endormi entre ses bras.

_**Ce n'est pas une coïncidence…**_

***

_**Présence. Intr--Ami. Douceur. Protection. Dépendance.**_

_**Non !**_

_**Fouille.**_

_**Non !**_

_**Regarde.**_

_**Non !**_

_**Cherche. Trouve. Touche.**_

_**Non !!**_

_**Protège ?**_

_**Ami… **_

***

C'était le début de l'après-midi. Grâce à sa montre, il savait qu'ils étaient dans la deuxième heure du deuxième tiers de la journée. En bref, ils avaient largement dépassés les 14heures. Et lui commençait à avoir de sérieuses crampes, à rester ainsi, agenouillé par terre à supporter le poids endormi du jeune natté. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes depuis longtemps, de multiples et puissantes fourmis lui brûlaient les bras.

Mais, pauvre réconfort, le jeune blessé dormait encore entre ses bras.

_**Il doit être épuisé… J'imagine qu'il n'a pas mangé correctement – ou mangé tout court – depuis des jours, et quant à ce qu'il dorme… **_

Il soupira.

_**J'aurais dû venir plus tôt… **_

Mais seulement, à l'hôpital, c'était la curée. Il fallait remplacer le verre brisé, déplacer des patients et vérifier l'état des autres fenêtres. Depuis cet incident, plus personne n'avait confiance. Le verre blindé s'était brisé avec la facilité d'une feuille de papier aluminium. Et même si lui n'était que le barman du rez-de-chaussée, il participait de tout son possible, alternant avec les réparations de fortunes, le service à la cafèt' et la veillée des trois comateux…

C'était pas facile tous les jours… !

Il dormait de moins en moins, ses rêves – ou plutôt ses cauchemars – mettant en scène toutes sortes de scénarios ayant tous en commun la mort brutale des trois jeunes gens. Ses nuits étaient peuplées d'ombre sans visage riant sadiquement, un large rictus pervers aux lèvres alors qu'elle contemplait tranquillement les petits corps agonisants. Il était incapable de dormir toute une nuit sans se réveiller au moins quatre fois, haletant et en sueur, étonné d'être en vie et terrifié à l'idée de retourner dans ses rêves, là où se trouvait l'ombre qui le terrorisait, et qui pourtant n'était qu'une pâle copie de celle qui se baladait dans la rue en même temps qu'elle. Il tournait lentement parano, et sentait qu'à ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

_**Quand je parlais de danger, je parlais pas spécialement de ça, hein… **_

Encore une fois, il baissa les yeux sur le garçon endormi entre ses bras.

_**Allez, Duo, réveille-toi… Reviens-moi… Nous, tous, on a besoin de toi… Reviens, je t'en prie…**_

« Duo…

Perdu, l'homme resserra ses bras autour du corps de son cadet, et absentement, commença à le bercer, fredonnant sans s'en rendre compte un air que sa mère chantait parfois.

***

_**Que ta volonté soit faite sur Terre comme au Ciel,**_

…

_**Protège-nous du malheur**_

***

_Tzuzuku…_

***

J'ai encore mis pas mal de temps à écrire celui-ci, parce qu'avec les cours et la « pression » que je me mettais pour vous satisfaire, je n'arrivais carrément plus à écrire. Je me suis réfugiée dans une autre de mes fics, une sur _Count Cain_ cette fois, pour mettre celles-ci en stand-by afin de réussir à les supporter de nouveau^^ Quelle galère, j'vous l'dis. J'avais les idées, le déroulement, mais la seule inspi qui me venait, c'était pour des fics que je me refuse à débuter avant d'avoir finies celles que j'ai déjà commencées ( ce à quoi j'ai lamentablement échoué envers moi-même =__= ) je vous dis pas le massacre lol De plus, j'ai commencé une traduction^^

Enfin bref, arrêtons-làces états d'âme et place à euh, les reviews peut-être ? ¤p'tite tête d'ange¤

Lyly[**u**]

Pour vous servir

**PS :** Je m'excuse auprès de tous les croyants ( vu la nature de ce site je pense pas en croiser des masses, mais bon on sait jamais, y en qui sont très ouverts, c'est comme partout ! ) pour le détournement de ce psaume. N'y voyez ici **ni moquerie ni méchanceté**. Je suis athée croyante et pratiquante lol mais **je comprends et accepte la religion** ( sauf les croisades & autres guerres saintes et Benoît XVI, mais ceci est une autre histoire… ) Merci


End file.
